Antes da Rebelião
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Repostando .–. O passado de Lúcifer e de Castiel está atrelado. Oculta segredos que, inevitavelmente, os demais irmãos angélicos saberão. Será que tais revelações deflagrarão a famosa rebelião de Lúcifer? E por quais motivos a guerra será declarada? Só lendo para saber
1. CAP 1 No Início

LÚCIFER/SAMAEL

CASTIEL

Título: Antes da Rebelião

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: CassBoy (obrigado, querido!)

Sinopse: O passado angelical de Lúcifer e de Castiel esconde segredos que, cedo ou tarde, os irmãos angélicos saberão. Será que tais revelações deflagrarão a rebelião de Lúcifer? Só lendo para saber!

Classificação: NC-18. Slash, tortura, violência.

Disclaimer aviso legal 1: Castiel, Zacharias, Miguel, etc., não me pertencem. Eu não lucro nada com esta fic, somente me divirto e espero que vocês também gostem.

Aviso legal 2: repetindo que a fic é NC-18. E tem relação incestuosa. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia!

Aviso legal 3: a foto de Samael eu encontrei na internet; acho que caracteriza bem o guerreiro; e a do Castiel, é uma foto do Misha, porque não há imagem de anjo que melhor personifique o Cass.

Aviso legal 4: dito isso tudo, boa leitura! E não se esqueçam dos reviews!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Antes da Rebelião –– 1ª parte

No Início

A Terra era um planeta em visível construção. Não havia muitos seres vivos a habitar o local. Apenas alguns tipos singulares de peixes e de aves, e outros enormes répteis bastante incomuns, além de uma expressiva quantia de plantas e de insetos dos mais variados tipos. Ainda assim, se tratava de um belo recanto. O Sol brilhava sempre que possível, de maneira forte em alguns períodos do que mais tarde se denominaria tempo – meses, anos, décadas, etc. –, ou até mesmo estações. E em outros, o astro-rei insidia com menor força. As chuvas pareciam ser calculadas por uma entidade oculta de poderio inimaginável, a fim de brindar os inúmeros exemplares de vegetais e de flores existentes no globo, como se o Ser Supremo medisse a hora exata que deveria chover, para o benefício de todas as espécies. A Lua, por sua vez, agraciava o planeta com sua cor prateada, e se apresentava de diferentes formas, tudo dependeria da fase em que ela se encontrasse.

Assim se estruturava o estupendo e vasto globo conhecido como Terra. Era belo, majestoso, magnífico. Mas era desconhecido para os servos de Deus, pois eles se atinham a missões mais relevantes do que vasculhar a galáxia. Sim, os anjos se detinham a cuidar dos bebês que ainda nasciam, o que sempre demandava um numeroso grupo deles a cumprir essa árdua tarefa. E como os pequeninos eram muitos, diversos seres alados tinham tal incumbência.

Mas, diferentemente do que se pensava, foi designado um desses puros seres celestiais para vir a Terra. Deus mandou que Samael Estrela da Manhã, o mais poderoso anjo da Criação ao lado de Miguel – este último fora escolhido para ser um Arcanjo juntamente com Gabriel e com Rafael – descesse até aquele mundo desconhecido por eles, e trouxesse aos irmãos suas impressões obtidas acerca do local visitado.

Como, porém, a figura do homem ainda não existia, os anjos poderiam ir ao planeta azul em sua forma corpórea, que mais tarde se descobriria semelhante à dos futuros habitantes do globo terrestre – exceto as asas e o poder angelical, os servos de Deus eram bastante parecidos com os humanos.

Enquanto voava até o local desconhecido, o anjo sentia seu corpo espiritual – que ganhava forma física a cada bater de asas em direção ao novo lugar – ser invadido por sensações estranhas. O sangue circulava, a cabeça latejava de dor por adquirir um corpo físico apenas por se aproximar da órbita da Terra. O coração batia apressado e a intensidade das sensações corpóreas chegava a ser insuportável, já que nenhum ser alado as experimentara de fato. Eles estavam acostumados a viverem nas formas espirituais, nunca passaram por qualquer experiência do tipo.

Ao pousar no sublime lugar, sentiu uma poderosa força tomar conta de si. Teve vontade de regressar ao Céu para perguntar ao Pai o que era aquilo, porém não quis incomodá-Lo com algo tão inapropriado. Mas, de qualquer forma, as sensações se mostravam cada vez mais fortes, mais insistentes. Prazer, bem-estar, alegria, amor, solidão e um inevitável aperto no coração... Quando se deu conta de que se sentia só, o anjo paralisou de medo.

– O que é isso agora? – perguntou-se, pois não conhecia a opressão que o temor poderia lhe causar.

Tentou ocultar as inexplicáveis sensações em seu peito e se deteve a cumprir a missão que lhe foi atribuída. Começou a voar pelo planeta. Percebeu incontáveis espécies: aves, peixes, répteis e insetos. O que mais admirava, porém, eram as árvores. Ficou a contemplar inúmeras delas por horas a fio, como se, de fato, as entendesse de um jeito único e indescritível. E quando sentia que elas conheciam sua energia, se aproximava de outro numeroso grupo delas. Passou um bom tempo a praticar aquele exercício inominável de bem-estar e de felicidade. Quando veio a noite, elevou o poder que possuía a um nível maior, e fez surgir o fogo ao seu redor, devido ao frio que o gelou. Lá, dormiu tranqüilo, ainda que julgasse não ser necessário fazê-lo.

No dia seguinte, resolveu permanecer na Terra, quando as ordens eram rígidas: não deveria demorar mais do que um dia e meio. Mas ele não ligava. Queria ficar ali, sentir a brisa refrescante de um final de tarde, curtir a beleza emanada pela noite e pela Lua, beber água nas mais lindas cascatas e se banhar nelas depois e, por fim, provar os incontáveis frutos que as árvores produziam; desejava experimentar tudo que havia ali.

Após o terceiro dia de uma arriscada estadia no planeta azul, tomou coragem para chamar a sua presença o único anjo da Criação que considerava apto a desfrutar de todas as maravilhas que vislumbrava: Castiel. Desde que chegara, tinha em mente convocá-lo mais tarde, apenas queria ter a certeza de que não dariam por sua falta e nem pela do companheiro. Embora fosse um ser importante dentro do sistema celeste, Samael podia ser substituído por algum tempo, o que o confortava e o deixava feliz. Teria a missão mais significativa da sua existência: mostrar ao anjo que considerava o mais puro da Criação, quão vívido era aquele local.

Tomado por uma sensação até certo ponto incompreensível de ansiedade e de alegria, decolou em direção ao Céu, no entanto não adentrou os portões celestiais; apenas pensou, com toda força de que dispunha, no irmão de Azrael. Não demorou muito para que ele surgisse, as asas completamente abertas, como se saudasse o poderoso Samael em uma reverência respeitosa. Mesmo que se encontrassem secretamente, mantinham as aparências, a fim de que ninguém descobrisse que eles se falavam com freqüência.

– Olá. O que quer? Precisa de mim? – a pergunta era de uma inocência imensurável.

– Bem... Creio que sim – estendeu-lhe a mão. – Está ocupado?

– Não, o Pai me retirou das missões pelos próximos Ciclos.

– Por quê? – questionou, as orbes azuis ganhando um tom obscuro. Não admitia que, de maneira arbitrária, excluíssem o inseparável amigo das atribuições.

– Eu não sei... Quer saber, tudo bem... Eu já estava cansado de cuidar dos pequenos – comentou, mas logo tornou a falar, a fim de arrumar o que disse: – Não me entenda mal, eu gosto dos bebês, é que realmente me senti...

– Exausto – completou o outro. – Eu compreendo bem, não se preocupe. – tranqüilizou-o, enquanto decolavam em direção a Terra.

– Para onde iremos? – quis saber, ao notar que se distanciavam do lar celeste.

– É surpresa – sentenciou. O sorriso franco acalmou o jovem anjo ao seu lado, enquanto que ele explicava ao mais novo como era complexa e estranha a sensação de ter um corpo físico.

Quando pousaram no belo planeta, o mais velho lhe mostrou quão límpidas eram as águas, quão lindas eram as árvores, quão sublimes eram os bichos que denominou pássaros, sem se esquecer das outras espécies existentes. Castiel, por sua vez, o observava contente. Percebia que ele estava totalmente encantado com aquele lugar, o que era perfeitamente compreensível.

A noite se mostrou mais linda do que as anteriores. Os dois anjos continuavam a voar pelos vastos campos que cobriam o planeta; estavam felizes por contemplar tão majestosa obra do Todo-Poderoso. Como o frio era bastante intenso, escolheram um canto apropriado para se abrigarem. Elevaram os poderes ao máximo e fizeram fogo ali mesmo. Como Castiel era bem mais jovem do que o maior, não gastou tanta energia em acender as chamas que os aqueciam ao redor. Para Samael, entretanto, faltava algo: comida. As necessidades físicas se tratavam de um enigma, e a fome era uma descoberta que fizera antes de buscar o amigo. Decolou, então, até uma das árvores escolhidas por si e colheu saborosas frutas para o acompanhante. Pretendia agradá-lo de todos os modos possíveis.

– Alimente-se, afinal estamos em um plano físico. Notei, com o passar do tempo, que precisamos nos abastecer por aqui – disse, sentando ao lado do menor. – E elas são pequenas e deliciosas.

– É, tem toda razão – respondeu, encantado com o gosto adocicado. – Diga-me uma coisa, por que não chamou nossos irmãos a virem conosco?

– Você sabe por quais motivos não os trouxe a este lugar ainda – e o olhou com profundidade nos olhos.

– Eu sei – Castiel baixou a cabeça frente ao modo um tanto sedutor do outro.

"Não pode ser", pensou. "Acho que estou vendo coisas", concluiu, ao cogitar a hipótese de que o maior o encarava de outra forma, embora mantivessem um relacionamento bem mais próximo do que uma simples amizade.

– Ficou tão quieto de repente, o que foi? – Samael perguntou.

– Nada, eu só... Não sei se foi bom nós termos vindo sozinhos para cá.

– Por quê?

– É que os nossos irmãos podem nos seguir até aqui...

– Hum... Não, eu cuidei quando cruzamos a fronteira dos mundos espiritual e físico; nós não fomos seguidos – explicou, sem tirar os olhos dos de Castiel, seu Cass... – Relaxe – pediu, o tom mais lânguido do que de costume.

– Bem, eu... Estou tentando... – Samael riu frente à encantadora inocência de seu companheiro.

– Creio que você não precisa fazer tanto esforço assim – falou, enquanto se aproximava do menor.

Em um ágil movimento corpóreo, Samael o puxou para perto de si e o beijou. Não sabia se era correto ou não fazê-lo, mas não podia observar os mais expressivos, divinos e puros olhos azuis de todo o Céu, sem deixar de ter qualquer reação. Como trocaram poucos beijos em território celeste Ciclos antes, não foi algo novo para Castiel a atrevida investida daquele que deveria chamar de irmão - mas que, por motivos óbvios, não conseguia ver dessa maneira.

– Eu não sei... – murmurou o menor, assim que se afastou do outro. – Não sei se é o mais adequado.

– Eu também não – Samael retrucou, o olhar perdido em perguntas que não seriam respondidas. – O Pai sequer tem tempo hábil para me explicar o que sinto, como lidar com essas coisas... Eu não me controlo... Você entende o que digo? Prefiro que façamos isso aqui, que tenhamos essa localidade como um seguro refúgio, a sermos descobertos por Miguel, por Rafael, ou pelos outros. Não quero prejudicar você, mas não sei como devo proceder para aliviar essa estranha sensação.

O jovem anjo pensou, analisou a delicada situação por breves instantes, sempre de cabeça baixa. Quando a ergueu, vislumbrou os profundos olhos de Samael a encará-lo de um modo visivelmente sedutor. E obteve a resposta dentro de si: o desejava, não como um integrante da família angelical.

– Mas eu sei o que você deve fazer – disse, puxando o maior para perto e o beijando em um ritmo acelerado, firme, forte.

Os seres celestes permaneceram um sobre o outro, a trocar carícias íntimas e beijos por imprecisos minutos. Como se encontravam em um plano físico, tinham uma certa noção de tempo, ainda que lhes parecesse estranho sentir o passar das horas através do movimento solar. Agora, entretanto, pouco lhes importava se era dia ou noite, se chovia ou não; apenas desejavam um ao outro, e eram livres para admitir esse fato.

Pararam de se beijar, e Samael partiu para uma investida mais arriscada; não queria assustar o puro ser, mas necessitava prová-lo sem o mínimo pudor. Assim, lhe retirou a única e enorme peça de roupa que vestia: um manto azul-marinho e largou o traje ao lado de ambos. Em seguida, jogou longe a própria vestimenta negra e pediu a Castiel que continuasse deitado. O jovem ia perguntar ao maior o que iria fazer, no entanto não teve tempo hábil. Somente conseguiu se deleitar com os beijos que recebia no peito, no tórax e na barriga. Em seguida, o outro lhe abocanhou o órgão sexual com um só movimento. O menor gemeu frente aquele contato indescritivelmente mágico. Jamais sentira algo semelhante antes, e agradecia por estar ali com o único ser corajoso o suficiente para lhe proporcionar todas essas sensações de prazer que, apesar de confusas, valiam à pena.

Samael, tomado por uma onda de violenta luxúria e de irrefreável desejo, iniciou um movimento para os lados com a língua. Ora lambendo com rapidez, ora o fazendo de maneira lânguida... E assim continuava a abocanhar o membro do companheiro e a lambê-lo em sua base. O maior enlouquecia a cada gemido abafado do outro, a cada mudança de expressão que conseguia notar nos olhos dele. Quando sentiu que Castiel estava prestes a atingir o ápice do prazer, o futuro rebelde retirou a boca do órgão e pegou o parceiro no colo, de maneira a poder penetrá-lo e a masturbá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Aquela sensação era ainda mais maravilhosa do que a anterior. O menor nada podia fazer, apenas conseguiu virar um pouco a cabeça a fim de beijar o companheiro, como se não o permitisse escapar. O orgasmo de ambos veio rápido, preciso, urgente. E, melhor que isso, o tiveram juntos. As estocadas que Samael dava eram firmes, contudo carinhosas. Em momento algum ele descuidou, pois não objetivava machucar Castiel, embora soubesse que a dor fazia parte do ato.

– Lúcifer... – foi a única palavra que o jovem teve condições de proferir, em um murmúrio de satisfação, em meio ao quente gozo – o apelido que fora dado ao mais velho, devido ao destaque que ganhara como Arauto de Deus, ou seja, como um dos mais aplicados anjos do Senhor.

– Cass... – sussurrou o outro em seu ouvido. Adorava que o parceiro o chamasse de Lúcifer em uma circunstância tão íntima.

Ao findarem o ato, deitou o menor em uma cama improvisada, que montou com folhas de árvores, e se posicionou ao lado dele. Eles se beijaram com extremo carinho e ficaram em silêncio abraçados.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou, o olhar preocupado. O anjo que tomara a forma de rapaz assentiu em um movimento de cabeça e completou:

– Foi ótimo... Inesquecível – balbuciou, entreabrindo os olhos. – Nunca tive uma experiência semelhante...

– Hum... Isso é porque não convive comigo em minha morada – brincou, depois de lhe beijar a testa.

– Que tentador, Lúcifer – ambos riram e se uniram com mais força; o frio era intenso e os motivava a colarem os corpos.

Permaneceram ali, juntos, a se amar e a curtir o ambiente que, por breves momentos lhes pertenceu, embora não vivessem na Terra. Sentiam que levar tal relacionamento em frente era arriscado demais, mas precisavam tentar. Para isso, usariam o planeta descoberto, sem, contudo, deixar de contar aos irmãos angélicos o que viram no deslumbrante globo.

Samael, por fim, ponderou que seria melhor se encarregar dessa tarefa sozinho, já que não pretendia dar pistas de que Castiel estivera com ele em um recanto praticamente vazio.

Decolaram para o mundo celeste dois dias depois de terem chegado ao futuro planeta dos homens. Sentiam-se tão felizes, que teriam de tentar ocultar tamanha alegria, afim de não despertar maiores suspeitas. Próximos da fronteira dos planos físico e espiritual, os anjos se separaram. Combinaram de adentrar o divino lar em ocasiões distintas, tudo para não responderem às diversas questões provocativas, principalmente vindas de Rochel – irmão de Zacharias –, um dos seres mais atentos do local.

Nota do Beta: Gente, não é que você voltou ao princípio dos princípios? Muito interessante a idéia de contar uma estória que remonta a um passado tão distante! Cas com Lúcifer? Hmm... então o nosso anjo não é tão inocente assim... Curioso para saber onde isso tudo vai dar! Vamos logo para o próximo capítulo!

Nota da autora: Oi queridos leitores! Espero que gostem da fic e que, do mesmo modo que eu tenho prazer em escrevê-la, vocês tenham em lê-la! Muito obrigada ao CassBoy por betar a fic! Valeu mesmo LINDINHOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. CAP 2 Incompreensível

Antes da rebelião –– 2ª Parte

Incompreensível

Quatro longos Ciclos de trabalho haviam se passado após a primeira ida de Samael e de Castiel ao futuro planeta dos homens. Apesar de todos os seres alados receberem diversas atribuições – como cuidar dos recém-nascidos, treinar os adolescentes, instruir as crianças no cumprimento de tarefas simples e estudar para ampliar o conhecimento que tinham –, os amantes arranjavam tempo para se encontrarem às escondidas. Porque, diferentemente do que imaginavam, não conseguiam suportar a falta que sentiam um do outro.

Tal fato, porém, não escapava ao sempre atento Rochel. O guardião da morada dos anjos avistara, por duas ocasiões, Lúcifer e Castiel a passearem pelos campos celestiais, quando na verdade deveriam cumprir o serviço que lhes fora pré-determinado. E não foram poucas as vezes nas quais os via, à uma distância considerável para não despertar maiores suspeitas, à desfrutarem dos momentos de folga entre os Ciclos.

Quando tinha certeza de que o incesto era evidente, Rochel foi até seu irmão, Zacharias, para lhe relatar tudo que vira. E com as preciosas informações que recebeu, o anjo mais velho pediu permissão a Rafael para arrancar a verdade de Castiel. Como Miguel – o comandante do exército –, estava em missão fora do Paraíso, o Arcanjo substituto – Rafael –, concedeu, de imediato, tal autorização a Zacharias.

O plano para atraí-lo estava armado. Tratava-se de uma armadilha infalível: Rochel iria até Castiel e lhe diria que Samael precisava vê-lo com urgência. E, de fato, funcionara, devido à inocência do moreno. Raviel – conhecido e temido por ser um hábil torturador –, esperava, com pesadas algemas a mão, o anjo, que vinha de um dos inúmeros berçários angelicais. Assim que o avistasse, o prenderia e o levaria à sala construída para os prisioneiros de uma possível rebelião.

E foi exatamente o que ocorreu. Quando se deu conta de que caíra em uma cilada, Castiel tentou se soltar. Mas era tarde demais. Golpeado na cabeça com extrema brutalidade, perdeu os sentidos logo depois. Conduziram-no, com agilidade, ao grande local. E deixaram-no lá, sozinho, por um bom tempo.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

O escuro, a dor, a solidão. Nada poderia ser mais desesperador do que isso. Somente a certeza de que o imponente Samael não o encontraria ali ampliava o medo. Não entendia por que os irmãos angélicos o agrediram de uma forma tão ríspida. Embora soubesse que, provavelmente, tudo se relacionasse ao seu amante, não compreendia os reais motivos de um interrogatório tão viril. As lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos azuis, segundos após acordar, eram incessantes; queria parar de chorar, a fim de não demonstrar fraqueza, mas não conseguia. Tudo que se sentia apto a fazer era balbuciar o nome de quem lhe proporcionou inimagináveis sensações, que o fizeram ter certeza, nem que fosse por poucos instantes, de que era o anjo mais feliz da Criação.

As reflexões do moreno foram interrompidas pelo torturador, que adentrou a sala para verificar se o prisioneiro despertara. Como constatou que sim, iniciou o interrogatório:

– Conte-nos, por que ele o levou até lá, jovem insolente? – a voz enérgica de Raviel não falhava. Pretendia obter a verdade e, para tal, usaria os artifícios necessários. – Eu quero saber! – exclamou, impaciente frente à resistência. O assistente de Zacharias soubera por Rochel – que vigiava os amantes há tempos e que pôde, assim, lhe fornecer maiores detalhes para uma maneira mais eficaz de tortura –, que o prisioneiro e o futuro rebelde foram a Terra Ciclos antes.

– Não direi coisa alguma a você – o anjo tentou ser firme, entretanto a pancada que recebera nas costas denunciava que o cruel ser alado não se importava com os graves ferimentos que causava no menor.

– Certo, então vamos de novo: por que Samael o levou ao planeta azul? O que queria lá com você? Fale... O quê! – gritou, enquanto atingia o frágil e indefeso ser à sua frente.

– Não! – exclamou, desesperado. – Não posso... Eu... – o choro se tornou compulsivo diante das diversas pancadas que recebia.

– Considero prudente parar agora, Raviel – ponderou Zacharias, que acabara de entrar no local. – Miguel não sabe de nada que fazemos aqui.

– Mas e quanto a Rafael? ... Ele tem total conhecimento do vergonhoso caso! E, além do mais, poderá comunicar o nosso general desse abuso quase que provado, senhor... – contra-argumentou, decidido a não parar de bater no moreno, mas disposto a seguir fielmente às ordens do recém-chegado.

– Concordo. Há, porém, um problema... Você disse, e muito bem... "quase que provado", ainda não temos nada de concreto. E do jeito que está, Castiel não nos relatará coisa alguma. Precisamos flagelá-lo psicologicamente. Se continuarmos a atingi-lo desse modo, não teremos sucesso – Zacharias parecia não se incomodar em falar aquilo tudo na frente do prisioneiro.

– Por que faz isso, irmão? – Castiel se virou, com dificuldades, para o ser celeste ao lado de seu torturador. – Eu não fiz nada de errado! Deixe-me sair e cuidar de Kasbeel! M-meu pequeno irmão... N-necessita de mim!

– Não – Zacharias negou. – O bebê está comigo agora, não se preocupe... Ele está seguro. Poderá ser um tanto nocivo para o pequeno ficar perto de você – concluiu, com extrema frieza e perversidade.

– O quê? Eu já disse... – o anjo parou a frase, ao ser atingido com uma lança bastante afiada. O golpe, na altura do ombro direito, foi tão violento, que ele tornou a gemer de dor.

– Vamos, Raviel, já chega disso, no próximo Ciclo tentaremos novamente – voltou a lhe ordenar, o tom mais duro agora.

– Está bem, chefe, como quiser. Não farei nada além... Apenas o que me disser – e os dois se retiraram da sala.

Aconteceu de novo. O moreno estava só. Ninguém o visualizava, nem o procurava. Os símbolos mantinham o sombrio lugar hermeticamente fechado. Talvez Samael estivesse a vasculhar o Universo inteiro atrás dele, mas não tinha forças para pensar nisso agora. Fechou os olhos e se aquietou. Tentou descansar, entretanto não foi possível. A certeza de que o torturador voltaria, Ciclos depois, o atordoava de tal maneira, que não conseguia se concentrar e meditar.

Uma agradável surpresa, porém, o fez entreabrir os olhos: um anjo feminino de cabelos compridos e loiros e de belos olhos azuis. Ela trajava um manto branco, o que indicava que trabalhava na enfermaria do Céu, local que fora criado para socorrer os pequenos seres angelicais, que sofriam acidentes típicos, como quedas ao tentar voar, devido a pouca idade e a inexperiência dos mesmos. Agora, no entanto, a situação era outra. E bem mais séria.

Liziel – anjo feminino que o conhecera nos tempos de aprendizagem e que se apegara muito a ele –, adentrou o local, sem que os dois seres que saíram a pouco notassem a sua presença. De pé, a limpar os ferimentos dele a um bom tempo, pensava, com indignação, como os Arautos de Deus – que deveriam amar e cuidar de toda a Criação –, tinham sido capazes de tamanha atrocidade.

– Você... Lembra... De... Mim? – balbuciou, fraco para falar.

– E há como esquecer de alguém tão bondoso e amável? – perguntou, um sorriso franco lhe surgiu nos lábios. – Fique quieto, irmão... Logo isso passará.

Devagar para não feri-lo ainda mais, ela o libertou das amarras e, utilizando um poderoso líquido restaurador, iniciou o longo processo de cura dos vários machucados que ele tinha.

Demorou um impreciso espaço de tempo para que o moreno se sentisse melhor. Quando isso aconteceu, ela lhe perguntou por que o prenderam. Desesperado por pedir ajuda, lhe narrou os momentos inesquecíveis que tivera com um dos anjos mais poderosos da Criação. Contou-lhe, então, que os dois anjos que o capturaram pretendiam obter a confirmação do incesto, a fim de expulsá-los do Céu. Aturdida, Liziel comentou:

– Você não escolhe mal, hein? – brincou, referindo-se a Samael, já que lhe fora revelado o nome dele. – Mas, falando sério, isso é muito grave! Zacharias e os outros não podem fazer uma coisa terrível dessas!

– Ainda acho que querem tomar o lugar dele, irmã – disse, em um tom triste.

– É, eu tenho certeza disso. Mas, também, Lúcifer não é nada fácil – e Castiel sabia que ela tinha toda razão. – É muito teimoso, egoísta e leviano – continuou.

– Não precisa exagerar, querida... – ele saiu em defesa do inseparável amigo.

– Olhe, sei que vocês se dão bem, aliás, até demais, só que devo dizer, não somente por ele, mas principalmente por você, pela amizade que você e eu temos... Se há alguém que vai cavar um buraco bem fundo de maledicência é Samael Estrela da Manhã. Não digo que ele não possa se recuperar, eu não sou Deus, só sou uma parte dEle – ela tornou a sorrir e fez um leve carinho nos cabelos dele. – Mas asseguro que o caminho escolhido por um de nossos superiores não é o melhor a ser seguido. Não conseguia captar a energia e identificá-la a ponto de dizer quem é o anjo insatisfeito, só que agora que você me contou isso tudo, eu pude sentir com maior clareza.

– E o que vai fazer, ir até Miguel para lhe relatar essa delicada situação?

– Não – respondeu, em baixo tom. – Meu pai não está aqui – completou, chamando o general do exército angelical dessa forma, pois ele a criara de maneira mais próxima. – E mesmo que estivesse, não entregaria alguém importante para você. Não estou aqui para machucar seu bondoso coração. Quero que seja feliz, amigo.

– E então, que pensa fazer agora?

– Pedir auxílio, é claro – disse, indo em direção à porta. – Agüente aqui que eu vou chamar o Lúcifer – recomendou. – Você está bastante frágil para caminhar, e mais ainda para voar.

Quando a abriu para deixar o lugar, foi apunhalada no peito por Zacharias, que se aproveitava de uma vantagem que acreditava ser valiosa: o local no qual prenderam Castiel era protegido com símbolos especiais, portanto seria complicado para qualquer ser celestial quebrar tais proteções. Por isso Liziel fora apunhalada, enquanto que Raviel entrava no cômodo, a fim de retomar o terrível flagelo, como lhe fora ordenado.

– Não vai ir atrás desse desgraçado, pequena – disse, sarcástico, ao mesmo tempo em que ela agonizava à sua frente.

– Eu... P-preciso sair... Por favor... C-Castiel... N-não pode passar... P-por... Essas coisas... – murmurava, devido à dor lancinante, ao mesmo tempo em que era carregada, às pressas, a um depósito de armas, para que a morte fosse ocultada.

Liziel não concluiu o raciocínio. A querida amiga do moreno, que se arriscara para ajudá-lo, tinha sido aniquilada de um modo tão estúpido e frio, que o chocou profundamente.

– N-não... Acredito... Q-que – o torturador também se mostrava atônito, tanto que não conseguia completar uma frase sequer. – V-você... M-matou a filha de Miguel... Como espera que isso se reflita, chefe?

– Simples, meu caro Raviel – Zacharias disse, tranquilamente. – Narrarei ao Arcanjo que presenciei o modo cruel com que Samael Estrela da Manhã a aniquilou. Como eles já têm pendências a resolver, não será difícil que a rebelião do cretino venha a explodir – acrescentou, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

– Não, isso é um absurdo! – gritou Castiel, inconformado com a morte de Liziel e com a situação criada para que Lúcifer se revoltasse. O moreno partiu, então, para cima deles, extremamente abatido pela violenta morte da amiga.

– Pelo visto escolheu de que lado quer estar, não é? – falou Zacharias, enquanto o segurava pelos pulsos, em um tom desafiador.

– Eu sou um anjo do Senhor! – exclamou, atordoado, em uma tentativa infrutífera de escapar. – Apenas quero paz... – Não concluiu a frase. Raviel o atingiu com vários socos e pontapés. Como, porém, ao entrar, os dois deixaram a porta aberta, - facilitando, dessa forma, a quebra dos símbolos que ocultavam a tortura –, propiciaram o pior: que Lúcifer visse tamanha brutalidade.

Parado, espada na mão esquerda, olhar sério e imponente, ele somente escutava o violento som das pancadas acertadas em Castiel. E observava, com a visão aguçada que possuía, tamanha barbárie. Tomado de um sentimento incontrolável de ira, quebrou as proteções com a força mental que tanto treinava e adentrou a sala como um raio em um início de uma forte tempestade. Ágil, desarmou Zacharias e o derrubou ao chão e, furioso, pegou Raviel pelo braço e o ergueu no ar, apenas com a mão direita.

– Que pensa que está fazendo, seu verme maldito, inútil servo do Todo-Poderoso? – questionou, sem precisar obter resposta. Como Castiel estava amarrado e amordaçado, não pôde proferir uma palavra sequer a fim de impedir o leal amigo de aniquilar o torturador.

– Não imaginava que nos considerava dessa forma, Samael Estrela da Manhã – argumentou, com desdém, após ficar de pé, Zacharias. – Largue meu assistente! – bradou. – E me devolva minha arma!

– Não – foi seco ao lhe responder. O ódio crescia cada vez mais. E se tornava incontrolável.

– Hum... Isso prova o quão rebelde e perigoso se tornou...

– Ora, meu caro! Que eu saiba não fui eu que comecei essa droga toda aqui – apontou para Castiel, que não estava nada bem. – Por isso me referi a vocês assim, porque não passam de servos falsos!

– Muito verdadeiro que é, seu maluco! – comentou Raviel, enquanto tentava, inutilmente, se soltar da opressiva força do outro.

– Posso não ser sincero – iniciou, um cruel sorriso lhe brotou nos lábios, e as orbes azuis engolfaram o inimigo em um olhar aterrorizante. – Mas o que farei agora certamente é – com apenas um golpe, partiu o fiel ajudante de Zacharias ao meio. O sangue espirrou para todos os lados, inclusive no manto negro de Lúcifer, que até então segurava o corpo aniquilado.

Em um movimento hábil, girou sobre o próprio eixo e jogou os restos mortais do torturador para o outro extremo do cômodo e se virou para o anjo atrás de si.

– Algum comentário... Perguntas, talvez objeções? – esperou um instante e prosseguiu: – Ótimo! Então não se aproxime de Castiel nunca mais, entendeu? Se ousar tocar um só dedo nele, o estrago será bem pior – concluiu, enquanto se dirigia até o inseparável amigo.

– Isso terá volta, pode apostar! – rosnou, com raiva, Zacharias. – Eu vou dar o troco!

– Hum... Vingança, é? Vejo que não sou o único rebelde a residir em um Solo Sagrado – retrucou, sarcástico. E o inimigo desapareceu, levando o que restara do assistente.

Ao perceber que ninguém mais os observava, Samael respirou fundo para conter os ânimos. Raras tinham sido as ocasiões em que demonstrara tamanha ira. No entanto, vislumbrar o jovem anjo aprisionado e ferido o perturbava tanto, que não conseguia se aquietar. O mais velho caminhava de um lado a outro da sala, sem encarar o moreno, que balbuciava palavras desconexas, devido ao fato de que permanecia amordaçado e amarrado. Ao vê-lo tão aflito para se expressar, Lúcifer foi até ele, o soltou e lhe retirou a mordaça.

– V-você... N-não... Fez o que eu penso que...

– Ei, procure não se esforçar – pediu. – Estou aqui agora. Ninguém mais vai maltratar o meu anjo – completou.

– Mas e seus atos... Como ficarão? – perguntou, alarmado com a provável perseguição que o futuro rebelde sofreria.

– Não sei, verei isso depois. O que me importa é cuidar de você... Vamos!

Samael decolou, carregando o ser celeste nos braços. Pretendia sumir do reino angélico por inúmeros Ciclos, até que tudo ficasse mais calmo. Afinal de contas, o que se tornara de extrema relevância para ele, além de proteger o jovem alado que segurava?

Ao descer a Terra, providenciou diversos remédios para curá-lo; o que, por se tratar de um anjo, felizmente não tardou a ocorrer.

Mas Castiel estava fraco demais, por isso dormiu tranqüilo, enquanto Lúcifer vigiava seu sono. O maior queria aproveitar cada instante, segundo, minuto – já que tinha a noção de tempo em tal planeta – para cuidar do mais puro e belo anjo do Senhor.

Os problemas, contudo, não lhe saíam da mente. Tinha absoluta certeza de que, cedo ou tarde, Miguel apareceria para buscá-los, adjetivando o relacionamento dos dois de vergonhoso. Mas, incrivelmente, o futuro rebelde não temia o Arcanjo. Se Castiel não fosse prejudicado, nada mais lhe importava, embora o peso de aniquilar, friamente, o assistente de Zacharias, o fizesse compreender que não teria sossego por muito tempo. Cabia-lhe, portanto, aproveitar os momentos a sós com o menor, que era quem o fazia se recordar que, antes de ser um rebelde com idéias bastante inovadoras, Samael era igual aos demais: um anjo de Deus.

N/A: E então gente, gostaram do capítulo? Comentem, ok? Leitores fantasmas, lhes agradeço por lerem, mas seria melhor que deixassem um review; não se acanhem!


	3. Cap 3 Proposta

Antes da Rebelião –– 3ª Parte

Proposta

Os dias seguiam tranqüilos. Nada os perturbava no longo tempo que estavam no planeta azul. Cabia-lhes, portanto, a inigualável bênção de desfrutarem da companhia um do outro.

Castiel, porém, se mantinha alerta; não queria que o seguro refúgio fosse invadido pelos irmãos, que certamente tomariam satisfações, de maneira nem um pouco amistosa, acerca dos atos destrutivos de Samael. Sobretudo Miguel, que teve a filha morta Ciclos antes.

– Você sabe a verdade. Com certeza acreditarão no que venha a dizer, fique calmo.

– Duvido – respondeu Castiel, em um pessimismo nada confortador. – Você já teve algumas atitudes um tanto atrevidas a respeito do posto que Miguel ocupa...

– Ei, ele me deixou em seu lugar enquanto ia falar com Deus ou enquanto se atinha a missões de extrema relevância... E, então, precisei tomar decisões; não poderia esperar que retornasse para deixar tudo com ele. Não seria justo – explicou, interrompendo-o.

– Tudo bem, eu sei disso. Só me preocupo com o que venha a ocorrer agora – o olhar do jovem anjo era triste, como se intuísse algo ruim.

– O que foi? – o maior se aproximou dele e o abraçou. – Por que está assim? Achei que seria bom trazê-lo para cá.

– E foi, é ótimo estar aqui! Só não quero que... Que tudo se... – ele não concluiu a frase. Os olhos se encheram d'água e, em um movimento repentino, se afastou do outro. – Que tudo se complique – completou, finalmente, enquanto as lágrimas caíam. – Não gostaria de que me visse como alguém fraco, por favor... – murmurou, como se falasse apenas para si. – Fui preso por quem considerava meu irmão... Zacharias, que foi tão covarde... tão estúpido! E fui torturado por outro... Ainda não sei por que motivos, mas confesso que me senti acuado demais. Quando você apareceu, o observei matar Raviel de maneira fria, porém entendi porque se indignou. Apenas quis me proteger, não é? – o maior assentiu. – Pois então... Não quero que se prejudique com as questões que ocorrem comigo... Se sou fraco para solucioná-las é por que eu...

– Pare, por favor – pediu, depois de pegá-lo no colo e de acomodá-lo adequadamente. – Não suportarei ver você se maltratar dessa forma tão rude – Samael limpou as lágrimas que cobriam a face do menor e prosseguiu: – Sei o quão frágil se sente pela tortura que lhe foi imposta, inclusive não tenho a mínima noção de como farei para que se recupere do flagelo grosseiro... E o Pai sequer me contatou mentalmente para cooperar – passou a acariciá-lo com ternura. – Mas quero que saiba que estarei sempre junto a você... Nada vai dar errado, me ouviu? Acredita em mim? – Castiel fez um aceno de cabeça e se aquietou. Sentia-se bem nos braços daquele que, por incrível que pareça, era o único capaz de fazê-lo feliz.

– Posso treinar você, o que acha? – perguntou, o tom lânguido; o olhar profundo engolfou o outro.

– Fala sério? Teria paciência para isso? – argumentou, como se ninguém quisesse, de fato, ajudá-lo.

– Claro, por que não? – sussurrou. O jovem, por sua vez, suspirou e comentou:

– Nunca tive aptidão para tal, pelo menos é o que me diziam... E eu não me atrevi a tocar mais no assunto com ninguém. Como Azrael saiu em missão logo após a sua ausência – Castiel apontou para o companheiro – Eu não me cerquei de alguém que quisesse me instruir em técnicas de luta.

– Mas eu quero – rebateu, convicto de que era o melhor a ser feito. – Considero importante que você se sinta seguro para reagir a qualquer hostilidade, entende o que digo? – o menor assentiu. – Então esperaremos mais um dia pelo tempo da Terra, a fim de que descanse bem. Começaremos a treinar amanhã. Ok?

– Sim. Obrigado por demonstrar paciência... – o anjo parou de falar, surpreendido com o modo carinhoso com que Samael o olhava.

– Não é paciência... É vontade de ver você bem – concluiu, depois de se abaixar para beijá-lo.

Maravilhado com a maneira gentil com que era tratado, Castiel tomou a iniciativa: levantou-se do colo do maior e sentou ao lado dele. Em seguida, retomou o beijo com ardor. Não permitiria que ninguém – nem mesmo os irmãos –, os atrapalhassem.

– Esse lindo lugar é nosso, até que digam o contrário – encarou o jovem com profundidade. A impressão que tinha era a de que os olhos azuis de Samael lhe transmitiam um brilho ainda mais intenso do que o costumeiro.

– Concordo – respondeu, certo de que permaneceriam na Terra por muito tempo.

E assim seguiam os dias. Contente por residir em um local tão majestoso, Castiel externava tais sensações a cada segundo, minuto, hora. Aprendia inúmeras lições, desde ter maior agilidade ao lutar até voar em uma altitude mais elevada. Tudo era novo para o anjo e ele nem sempre obtinha o resultado que desejava. Frustrava-se com isso, mas seu instrutor não se cansava de treiná-lo com um esmero e uma dedicação dignas de um verdadeiro Arauto de Deus.

Porque embora sustentasse sensações inovadoras – perigosas e um tanto rebeldes – Lúcifer se considerava parte da Criação do Todo-Poderoso. Apenas lamentava que existissem outros seres alados além dos dois, os quais queriam desviá-lo do caminho que pretendia seguir, já que não admitiriam o relacionamento de ambos, por motivos que diziam ser óbvios.

Inicialmente, apesar da revolta e do rancor crescente em seu peito, não pretendia fazer mal a qualquer irmão. No entanto, seria capaz de transpor tais limites para proteger o anjo mais lindo e puro da Criação: Castiel. Sim, porque ao contrário do que imaginavam os vários companheiros angélicos – que o caracterizavam como um ser arrogante e egoísta ao extremo – não se sentia tão auto-suficiente assim.

Era, portanto, o jovem companheiro que provocava essas conclusões na mente aguçada de Samael Estrela da Manhã.

Era por ele, e tão-somente por ele, que cometeria as ações mais violentas e que, paradoxalmente, teria gestos de bondade insuperáveis. Sim, amava Castiel como nunca amou ninguém – exceto a Deus, que criou e que projetou o anjo com todo cuidado. Amava aquele ser digno de admiração por dias e dias infindáveis.

Quanto ao jovem anjo, demonstrava maior confiança com o árduo treinamento que recebia. Sentia-se, com o passar do tempo, cada vez mais pronto para enfrentar um provável ataque dos irmãos angélicos.

Nota do Beta: Gente! Além de ensinar o Cas a fazer coisas não tão de anjo, o Tio Lú ainda ensinou o nosso mensageiro celeste favorito a lutar? Legal! E o Cas chegou mesmo no coração do Lúcifer, hein? Ele está disposto a enfrentar o Céu pelo anjinho! Agora, pra onde será que vai dar essa estória? Vamos lendo, pessoal, vamos lendo! Go, Cas, Go! Go, Lúcifer, Go!

Nota da autora: Querido Cassboy, suas notas são pequenas, mas significativas. Gosto muito desta fic, e por isso resolvi reposta-la, com sua colaboração. Porque como eu não tinha beta, colocava as fics sem corrigi-las como mereciam. E, agora, estou feliz com o resultado! Espero que os leitores também estejam gostando e que postem reviews, por favor! Beijos a todos!


	4. Cap 4 Investida

Antes da Rebelião –– 4ª Parte

Investida

Tudo era simplesmente mágico: treiná-lo, amá-lo, protegê-lo. A vida, tão vazia e sem quaisquer perspectivas de maiores emoções, ganhou um novo brilho a partir das diversas sensações que experimentava junto a ele. Dispensaria, portanto, as explicações que por ventura obtivesse do Pai. Não só porque tinha consciência de que jamais as teria de fato, mas também, e principalmente, porque as considerava desnecessárias após um momento tão sublime como o que vivera há pouco. Um dos mais poderosos anjos da Criação não precisava de mais nada para compreender o real significado da palavra felicidade.

Deitado de costas no gélido chão, Samael sustentava o corpo de seu anjo nos braços. Embora a baixa temperatura o incomodasse, não queria pensar nisso; pretendia apenas senti-lo por inteiro e observá-lo dormir depois de uma hora e meia de inigualável prazer para os dois.

Em todo o Universo, seja nas incontáveis galáxias ou até mesmo no Paraíso, não teria missão mais gratificante do que a que se incumbira. Sabia quão arriscado era cumpri-la; o proibido, contudo, o excitava demais. Gostava de desafiar a ordem natural das coisas, de questionar e de buscar, de uma forma incessante, o sentido natural de sua existência incerta – e o fazia pelo moreno e por si. Porque, afinal de contas, quem se atreveria a bradar que eles não mereciam ser felizes?

– Não está frio para você aí? – Castiel perguntou, preocupado, assim que despertou.

– Só um pouco, mas está tudo bem – o outro respondeu. – Por quê? Pensa em fazer algo? – sussurrou.

Coube ao jovem, então, em uma alternativa viável, inverter as posições em que se encontravam. Em um ágil movimento, saiu de cima do maior e o puxou para perto de si de maneira a aquecê-lo. Em seguida respirou fundo. Não acreditava que fizera algo tão arrojado.

– Hum... Para quem tem um ar tão inocente você se saiu muito bem com essa iniciativa inesperada, garoto.

– Quer dizer que passei no teste... Que eu mereço um prêmio? – o tom que Castiel empregava ao pronunciar tais frases fez surgir uma tonalidade diferente nos olhos azuis sempre atentos do maior, que somente teve o trabalho de virar o rosto para o lado a fim de iniciar um prolongado beijo com o menor. Afastaram as bocas quando o ar lhes faltava.

– Você merece muito mais do que um simples prêmio – comentou, por fim, após um longo suspiro.

– É mesmo? O que sugere? – o jovem o olhou com visível interesse, sem elevar o tom de voz, o que lhe dava um ar ainda mais provocante. – E então, Lúcifer, o que tem para mim? – o corpo do mais velho tremeu em resposta. O nome angélico "Lúcifer", proferido por um Castiel cheio de carinho e de desejo, o fez delirar. O modo lento e rouco de pronunciá-lo deixou o experiente anjo ainda mais excitado. Tanto que só teve condições de lhe responder instantes depois. E quando o fez, não foi através de palavras sedutoras, mas sim com um surpreendente gesto: segurou a mão direita do parceiro e a pousou em seu pênis já ereto e, só após isso, falou:

– Eu quero que você me toque, meu anjo – o murmúrio se tornou inaudível aos que ousassem espioná-los. Para o moreno, porém, foi como se Samael gritasse, tamanho era o ímpeto sexual do maior.

Em resposta, o menor passou a masturbá-lo. De início, não se demonstrou confiante o suficiente para excitá-lo de um modo mais íntimo, devido ao temor evidente de machucá-lo. Assim, coube ao mais experiente lhe mostrar como deveria proceder e quais movimentos seriam agradáveis; e o mais novo o fez com vontade, como se suas existências angelicais dependessem disso. O jovem ser celeste acelerava os movimentos à medida que o companheiro arfava e gemia. Quando eles começaram a suar devido à intensidade do ato, quando, por sentir o modo entregue do parceiro, que delirava a cada toque, o moreno atingiu seu ápice, feliz por ver o contentamento nos olhos dele, de maneira que lhe restou dizer:

– Eu te amo, Samael!

O jorro quente do maior veio poucos minutos após a frase mais significativa que já ouvira ter sido dita. E somente ele, Castiel, poderia ser corajoso o bastante para repeti-la quantas vezes o parceiro quisesse.

Ao se desfazer na mão do jovem, o mais velho abriu as longas e negras asas – que conservavam algumas penas prateadas apesar da revolta que o tomara por dentro – em um claro sinal de que se sentia satisfeito com o toque do outro.

Castiel, por outro lado, lhe solicitou, de maneira amável, que as fechasse; sorridente, se mostrava incrédulo por tê-lo feito chegar ao orgasmo. E, em um rápido movimento corpóreo, abriu suas asas – de penas brancas e azuis –, a fim de cobrir o companheiro com elas.

Permaneceram ali, sempre juntos, a presenciar o nascer do Sol e a olhar para os escassos bichos que os cercavam; animais curiosos, como se soubessem da grandeza que o amor dos dois emanava e os respeitassem por isso.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Você viu o que aconteceu lá – iniciou Rafael. – A questão é bastante séria...

– Eu sei – respondeu, impaciente, Miguel. – Porém, creio que a morte de minha filha seja mais grave ainda!

– Compreendo. Mas não acha que o incesto já é o suficiente para bani-lo e para recuperarmos Castiel em tempo hábil?

– Não, é pouco. Não há nenhuma prova concreta do ato... E, além disso, você sabe como o Pai costuma agir quando o assunto é Samael, não é?

– Sei, claro. Mas isso não importa. A opinião dEle nessa história não faz a menor diferença; acabamos de presenciar um constrangedor ato sexual... Isso basta! – exclamou, enquanto retornavam ao Céu, depois de uma longa vigília no planeta azul, a fim de comprovarem o que já sabiam.

– Certo... Já chega! – o olhar transtornado evidenciava que, embora soubesse de suas obrigações, Miguel não queria se precipitar e antecipar uma guerra sangrenta. – Agiremos com calma, nada de nos afobarmos agora – o tom se tornou mais sereno conforme se dirigia ao respeitável irmão.

– Está bem então. Faremos do seu jeito – Rafael, porém, tinha outros planos bastante audaciosos.

O segundo Arcanjo em importância no reino do Todo-Poderoso rumou, às pressas, aos aposentos de Zacharias. Lá organizaram uma falange angelical fortemente armada; objetivavam trazer os seres incestuosos através da força bruta e julgá-los a partir das regras divinas.

Desceram a Terra quando o Sol brilhava a pleno, em uma tarde de magnífico esplendor. O destacamento era pequeno – somente quinze soldados o compunham –, a fim de não chamar a atenção dos outros habitantes do Céu acerca do que fariam. Rafael considerou arriscado comandar a falange, já que recebera uma ordem direta de Miguel para não tomar atitude alguma. Coube, portanto, a Zacharias a tarefa de liderá-la.

Encontraram Castiel sozinho, a se banhar em um profundo e límpido lago. Eles se aproximaram de maneira ameaçadora, o que levou o jovem ser celeste a sair, apavorado, de imediato, da água.

Constrangido por estar nu diante dos irmãos e por não achar a roupa que trajava, voou para perto da cabana recém-construída por Samael, para que os dois se abrigassem durante a noite. Entretanto não foi muito longe; viu-se cercado por um numeroso grupo de anjos. Um deles – o próprio Zacharias –, exibia um sorriso debochado ao trazer, na mão direita, o manto vestido pelo moreno.

– Creio que isto pertença a você, não é? – jogou, com raiva, a roupa em direção a ele.

– O que querem aqui? – perguntou, enquanto se vestia.

– Você sabe o quê. Não há como manter vocês dois no Céu... Principalmente seu coleguinha – anunciou o comandante do destacamento, o que levou alguns dos soldados a rirem do comentário. – Talvez possamos readmitir você por lá, mas...

– Não – respondeu, a expressão mais séria do que de costume.

– Perdão... O que disse? ... "Não" o quê? – quis saber Zacharias, surpreso com a fala do anjo.

– Eu disse não – repetiu. – Não voltarei para casa se Samael não for comigo – completou.

– Então quer dizer que vai se aliar a ele? Que lindo! – debochou.

– Sim! – bradou, após ficar em posição de combate, já que os integrantes da falange tinham armas em punho, o que significava uma flagrante desvantagem; o moreno não saíra com a adaga que Lúcifer lhe presenteara.

Atônito com a resposta que escutou, Zacharias ordenou aos soldados que o atacassem. Inicialmente, Castiel se portou bem. Os treinos que recebera o ajudaram a levar alguma vantagem. Como não pretendia matar nenhum de seus irmãos, os atingia com socos que os deixavam desacordados; quando regressassem ao Céu, seriam recuperados com facilidade. E, em seguida, pegava quantas armas conseguisse segurar, a fim de se manter no combate com os mais fortes.

A estratégia, contudo, passou a fracassar pelo extremo cansaço que sentia. Tentou, ainda assim, permanecer de pé; restavam sete anjos, contando com o comandante, quando ele foi brutalmente derrubado com um violento golpe na cabeça.

– Vamos carregá-lo para onde agora? – perguntou Turiel.

– Para lugar nenhum – respondeu Zacharias, com a frieza que o caracterizava.

– Então o que vai fazer? – o anjo que atingira o mais novo temia pela atitude do chefe, mas não podia intervir na delicada situação.

– Vai saber daqui a pouco – falou, enquanto caminhava em direção ao jovem ser celeste. De súbito parou, pois uma idéia lhe viera à mente. – Sitael, venha cá! – ordenou. O soldado se aproximou do corpo de Castiel. – Darei a você a honra de aniquilá-lo – anunciou, certo de que Rafael não se aborreceria tanto caso um comandado cumprisse a tarefa.

– Como é? – questionou Villiel. – Em nenhum momento nós pretendíamos...

– E por acaso você tem conhecimento de algo que pretendo ou não fazer, rapazinho? Trouxe vocês para me acompanhar... O que faço ou deixo de fazer não diz respeito a ninguém, certo? – o soldado assentiu, conformado com a difícil situação. – Como Lúcifer matou meu assistente, que por um acaso era irmão de criação de Sitael, nada mais justo do que...

– Você calar essa maldita boca! – bradou Samael, interrompendo-o, seu grito ecoou pelos confins da Terra. – EU. DISSE. PARA. NÃO. ENCOSTAR. UM. SÓ. DEDO. SUJO. NELE... – falou de maneira lenta, como se marcasse bem as palavras, após puxar Zacharias pelo braço e encará-lo com visível fúria. – Será que você é desentendido, maninho? – o tom soou sarcástico. – Não freqüentou a escola angelical o suficiente quando era criança? Ou está tão transtornado pela possibilidade de se vingar que não vê o quão irresponsável são as atitudes que toma – fez uma curta pausa e prosseguiu: – Pois bem, estou aqui. Pode me matar. Se realmente é um guerreiro de coragem, não usará de subterfúgios – concluiu, seguro de si.

– Eu não vim para lutar contra você – esclareceu, surpreso com o fato de que o recém-chegado o olhava de maneira agressiva.

– Ah não? Então por que queria aniquilar Castiel? – questionou, o tom de voz mais elevado do que o normal.

– Pelo vergonhoso incesto! – exclamou, certo de que desestabilizaria o oponente.

– E isso é da sua conta? – perguntou, sem a mínima vontade de obter resposta. – Tenho certeza que... não! – gritou, após chutá-lo com força nas costelas. – Então vá, voe o mais depressa que conseguir, porque eu...

Samael interrompera a própria fala repentinamente; seus olhos sempre atentos vislumbraram Sitael agarrar o moreno pela gola do manto que vestia e aproximar a adaga do rosto do menor. Enfurecido, o mais velho atingiu o soldado pelas costas, em um ferimento horrendo e mortal. Depois, voltou sua atenção para Zacharias.

– Vai me fazer matar a família toda, idiota? Primeiro seu assistente grosseiro, e agora o irmão dele... Ou tenho de ser mais claro? Não irei com meu parceiro embora desse local – deu as costas para o comandante do grupo e murmurou: – Dê graças que Cas não aniquilou os outros; ele é muito inocente...

– E você quer estragar isso nele, não é? – comentou Turiel.

– Errado – rebateu, impaciente. – Apenas o desejo e o amo – completou. – Alguém se opõe a nós? – o tom era bem mais calmo agora.

Ninguém – nem mesmo Zacharias – se atreveu a responder à última pergunta feita pelo experiente anjo, que se ateve a segurar o corpo do companheiro nos braços.

– Ei, o que estão esperando... Dêem o fora daqui o mais rápido que puderem – falou, com amargura. – Só não se esqueçam de levar todos eles – apontou para os irmãos desacordados. – E o corpo do verme morto também, claro. Façam o ritual que lhes ensinei Ciclos atrás, para que a maldita essência dele retorne a Deus, se é que nosso Pai se sente digno de recebê-la após o ato inconseqüente e covarde que seria cometido por ele – concluiu, antes de adentrar a cabana.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Sentado em frente ao companheiro, que ainda estava desmaiado pelo desgaste que sofrera, o mais velho se ocupava em limpar o enorme ferimento na cabeça dele. Demonstrava tanta concentração na tarefa a qual se imbuíra, que sequer atentou para o fato de que Villiel – soldado que compunha o destacamento angelical –, entrara no local para lhe falar algo relevante.

– Vou levar o corpo de Sitael – anunciou. – Farei o ritual que sugeriu a fim de encaminhar a essência dele.

– Sim – respondeu, retomando a postura séria, um tanto surpreso com a presença do recém-chegado.

– Sabe... – iniciou, inseguro com a reação que o outro teria ao ouvi-lo. – Jamais compactuei com o ataque a ele, vim porque fui...

– Foi convocado, não é? – completou, impaciente por vê-lo ali. Era evidente que Lúcifer pretendia ficar a sós com o moreno. – Sinto que diz a verdade e agradeço por isso. Peço, no entanto, que vá embora... Não gostaria de que o rotulassem por me acompanhar.

– Está bem, eu entendo o porquê de tamanha irritação. Partirei então. Mas se precisar, conte comigo.

– Sim, obrigado.

Mesmo que compreendesse que não deveria ficar sozinho com o jovem e que gostasse do apoio que recebia, Samael falava a verdade: não queria prejudicar o leal soldado. Aquela era uma questão que envolvia Castiel e ele; não pretendia, portanto, expor mais ninguém a tais perigos. E, em parte, seu orgulho lhe indicava esse caminho como sensato o bastante. Pensava em tudo isso, ao mesmo tempo em que observava Villiel sair da pequenina cabana.

Esperou, sempre sentado ao lado do parceiro, o momento adequado para tentar acordá-lo. Somente quando notou que o profundo machucado do amigo sumiu, se sentiu seguro para chamá-lo.

O anjo se mexeu assustado com o toque do maior. Não pretendia enfrentar uma guerra contra as hostes angelicais, mas também não suportaria ficar longe de Lúcifer. Era, portanto, uma difícil escolha a fazer.

– Acalme-se. Está tudo bem, eles não vão voltar aqui tão cedo.

– Eu sei, graças a você – o jovem anjo respirou aliviado.

– Acha mesmo? – questionou, apreensivo. – Não sei se pensaria assim depois de saber que eu... Matei um deles – contou.

– Se o fez, deve ter tido bons motivos – a frase compreensiva do moreno lhe deu coragem para explicar o que acontecera. Após isso, o mais novo tornou a falar: – E então, esse é um motivo mais do que plausível.

– Escute, creio que não está percebendo o que há de complexo nessa situação... Sou um rebelde miserável que sequer terá o direito de regressar ao Céu – comentou, amargurado. – E é uma jornada sem volta... Não quero colocar você em perigo...

– Essa escolha não é só sua – respondeu, determinado a continuar na Terra. – Não retornarei para lá, só se você for comigo. Enquanto isso não ocorre, vamos viver por aqui do melhor modo que conseguirmos.

– É, parece bom – concluiu, abraçando-o. – Como se sente?

– Um pouco mais forte. Mas não levei vantagem contra eles... Por quê?

– Porque não estamos nem na metade dos treinamentos... Tenha paciência, ok? Logo você será bastante forte, porque outras importantes características você já tem.

– Como assim... Quais? – perguntou, curioso.

– Fé, principalmente. E é aguerrido e belo... Maravilhosamente belo – completou, após beijar o pescoço dele. – É tão lindo e perfeito que me faz pensar quão imbecil eu estava sendo ao cogitar a possibilidade de você voltar pra casa do Pai – começou a mexer nos cabelos do amante, em uma lenta carícia, o que fez o jovem rir de contentamento.

– É isso aí! – sorriu, depois de exclamar. – Vamos lutar por nós, porque ninguém fará isso assim.

– Tem toda razão – disse, enquanto o abraçava com maior força.

E os dois permaneceram juntos, até que o cansaço os vencesse. Não sabiam o que aconteceria a eles por desafiar a ordem natural das coisas, mas queriam arriscar tudo em prol do que sentiam um pelo outro.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

N/A: obrigado CassBoy querido, adoro quando corrige minhas fics! E, queridos leitores, espero que estejam gostando! Deixem um review, certo? É para eu saber se a história está interessante... Obrigada por acompanharem!


	5. Chap 5 Inevitável Partida

Antes da Rebelião –– 5ª Parte

Inevitável Partida

Os dias passavam vagarosamente, embora o tempo não fosse medido de maneira precisa pelos habitantes do sublime planeta. Mas a tensão pelos últimos acontecimentos era tamanha, que aquilo que, mais tarde, seriam denominados segundos, minutos ou horas pareciam se arrastar para um trágico fim. E isso apavorava o moreno. Até onde eles poderiam ir com a decisão arriscada de permanecer na Terra era uma incógnita que o inquietava. E por mais que amasse o parceiro, o jovem anjo não pretendia desobedecer a Deus. Se o Pai viesse lhe ordenar que saísse do majestoso planeta, Castiel o faria de imediato. Porque não desejava ser um rebelde aos olhos do Senhor.

Quanto aos seus irmãos, não sabia direito o que sentir e como agir frente aos que o machucaram, o magoaram e o deixaram vulnerável. Jamais imaginava que seres celestes chegariam a tal ponto.

– E eles mataram a filha de Miguel – pensou. – Isso terá conseqüências inevitáveis para Samael... E eu não pude impedir tamanha barbárie... Droga! Nem posso protegê-lo como gostaria! – completou a reflexão após um suspiro profundo.

– Por que está tão quieto aí? – perguntou o mais velho, assim que o encontrou próximo à sombra de uma grande árvore.

– Por nada. Só resolvi meditar um pouco – mentiu. – Não se preocupe comigo. – No fundo, porém, o anjo sabia que o outro o conhecia muito bem.

– Tem certeza disso? – questionou, o tom um tanto inocente. – Você está muito triste... Sei o quão complicado é para se concentrar mentalmente nesse estado depressivo de espírito...

O experiente anjo tinha toda razão. Não apenas por identificar a confusão extrema que os meigos olhos do companheiro emanavam, mas também porque sabia como funcionava o processo meditativo, pois ele o criara e o ensinara a todos que se interessavam. Como tais exercícios exigiam um profundo estado de paz de espírito do praticante, seria difícil que o menor fizesse essa tarefa divina com a expressão vazia e perdida que inundava seu semblante; e por mais que se esforçasse a fim de não transmitir as impressões evidentes de desgaste e de visível torpor, tinha em mente que era impossível fazê-lo.

– Olhe, não vou insistir; talvez você precise ficar sozinho por alguns instantes, então quando quiser entre, ok? Quero contar uma coisa – falou, apontando para a cabana que construíra.

– Está bem, obrigado – respondeu. E o maior a adentrou logo em seguida.

Sentou em uma das confortáveis cadeiras que fizera para eles e passou a pensar nas sensações opressivas de raiva e de ódio que preenchiam o seu espírito em um violento descontrole energético. Enquanto que o mais novo continuava atrelado à paz de Deus de um modo convicto – embora os graves fatos vividos pelos dois deixassem o moreno bastante fragilizado –, não sucumbira às sensações negativas, o que significava um alívio para o mais velho; não desejava vê-lo trilhar o caminho sem regresso da revolta e da desesperança.

Parou, de súbito, com as reflexões; vislumbrou, apavorado, um vulto se materializar na sua frente. E sabia reconhecer o poderoso ser angélico: Miguel. Mesmo que não pretendesse lutar, o maior não o recebeu com um gesto amigável. Tirou a adaga, que estava presa à cintura, e esperou alguma reação do recém-chegado.

– Não imaginava que me recepcionaria com tanta frieza, Lúcifer – o tom do Arcanjo era irônico demais. – Foi assim que fez com minha filha?

– Eu não a matei – disse simplesmente. – E há como eu provar isso.

– É?! Como? ... Diga-me? – o comandante do exército angelical largou sua espada ao chão e aguardou a resposta.

– Meu irmão sabe quem cometeu esse terrível crime – esclareceu.

– Refere-se a Castiel? – perguntou, o tom indignado. – Como se atreve a chamá-lo dessa forma? – gritou, como se considerasse a palavra dita, "irmão", uma afronta àquilo que os anjos eram desde os primórdios da Criação, devido à relação dos dois.

– Nós somos da mesma família, temos, bem como vocês, parte da essência de Deus conosco, logo somos irmãos! – bradou, o olhar enfurecido. – E nada poderá fazer você pensar diferente.

– Eu não teria tanta certeza, colega – ele fez uma pausa e comentou: – Até porque presenciei um dos vários atos sexuais de vocês – revelou, enquanto sentava no chão.

– O que? Eu não creio que rumou a Terra para me contar essa estúpida traição... Logo você, tão leal e tão correto! – Samael estava transtornado. – Desde o início de nossa existência, nunca desrespeitei você, irmão. Por que, então, age desse jeito irresponsável? Se o faz pela morte da bela jovem, eu lamento. Mas não fui eu que a matei – olhou o Arcanjo nos olhos e prosseguiu: – Vir aqui me espionar... Não acha que é um pouco fora dos padrões? Não é correto...

– Como se o que fizesse fosse algo de bom, não é? – murmurou. – Não admito que me chame de traidor; quero cuidar do jovem anjo que você desvirginou – o interlocutor tornou a olhá-lo com raiva, assim que ouviu a frase. – Escute, fui trazido ao planeta por Rafael, que já sabia da vergonhosa relação de vocês dois.

– Vergonhosa?! – o experiente anjo começou a circular pela cabana e a gesticular nervosamente. – Acredite, irmão, meu amigo não é o rebelde do reino do Papai – o tom desdenhoso ao se referir a Deus irritou o Arcanjo. – Quanto a mim... Ta, tudo bem, sou um tanto rancoroso e um pouco mal, mas Cass não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu aniquilei Sitael e o desgraçado do assistente de Zacharias porque eles torturavam meu anjinho...

– Cale-se! – exclamou. – O garoto não é seu, nem nunca será – o tom de voz dele se elevou.

– ... Não me interrompa, ok? – parou às costas de Miguel, o que fez o chefe do exército girar sobre si mesmo e segurar a espada que trouxera. – Você me criou quando eu era um bebê, por isso lhe devo respeito e gratidão. Não admito, porém, que seja autoritário aqui... Não sou seu soldadinho!

– Entendo. Realmente não vim para pôr ordem em ninguém, muito menos em um cabeça-dura como você. Como já tem idéias próprias, não vim perder meu tempo.

– Então o que quer? – questionou após um suspiro, o tom mais calmo do que antes.

– Que Castiel volte ao Céu comigo. Assim ele não será contaminado pelo mal que habita seu peito – explicou.

– Eu jamais lhe ensinaria algo de negativo. Apenas o treino para melhor se defender de um possível ataque – comentou, sem deixar de esquecer a palavra, "contaminado", o que alimentava sua ira.

– Então creio que ele esteja pronto para servir o exército de Deus, não é? Ou estou enganado?

– Talvez... Vamos ver – concluiu, desafiador, antes de abrir a porta do pequenino lugar e de chamar o jovem anjo.

O mais novo o obedeceu prontamente. Entrou na cabana de cabeça baixa. Por isso não vislumbrou a figura imponente de Miguel. Quando o fez, sentiu o pavor dominar seu corpo. Olhou, aterrorizado, para o companheiro, que parara ao lado do Arcanjo.

– O que ... – pausou a fala e resolveu retomá-la de maneira bem mais educada. – Olá – fez uma respeitosa reverência para o comandante dos seres alados e prosseguiu: – O que faz aqui? – o moreno tremia dos pés a cabeça.

– Somente vim conversar. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso – tranqüilizou. – Pedi a Lúcifer que chamasse você, porque creio que está apto a servir às hostes angelicais.

– Eu? – perguntou, o tom inocente de sempre. – Não, agora não – balbuciou, como se aquilo significasse a separação dos dois amantes.

– O que foi? Fará essa grave desfeita ao Pai? – o tom era um tanto severo e ameaçador.

– Não é isso, é que... Que... – gaguejou, na tentativa de argumentar algo convincente. – Eu quero ir, não me entenda mal...

– Vamos, então. Será um ótimo soldado, rapaz.

– O que você acha? – Castiel dirigiu o olhar até Samael, como se quisesse seguir o que seria dito.

– Só quero que faça o que considerar melhor – caminhou até o jovem e pousou a mão no ombro dele. – Não gostaria de prejudicar você em suas escolhas. Tem uma existência inteira pela frente, e eu...

– Não vai me prejudicar, eu apenas preciso de ajuda... Não pretendo ir agora, mas não posso negar que essa é uma oportunidade rara... Além disso, há como não cumprir as ordens dEle?

– É, não vejo jeito... Mas, sabe, você iria para as falanges mais cedo ou mais tarde, por isso o treinei, para que fosse aceito no exército.

A decisão era difícil. Castiel estava entre servir aos desígnios do Todo-Poderoso ou permanecer no planeta azul com aquele que o fez sentir o verdadeiro significado da palavra amor. Não poderia, entretanto, se abster de retornar ao Céu; jurara a si próprio que não abandonaria suas crenças. E o faria pelo maior e também por si.

– Ok Miguel, eu vou com você – falou. Os olhos cheios d'água denunciavam quão doloroso era o momento.

– Sim, irmão. Ótima escolha! Isso mostra que sempre foi influenciado por...

– Mas há uma condição irrevogável – o interrompeu; o moreno não queria ouvi-lo dizer que o denominado incesto se tratava de uma perigosa influência de Lúcifer sobre sua personalidade.

– Qual? – perguntou, surpreso com a determinação emanada pelo jovem anjo.

– Que me deixe sozinho com ele por cinco minutos – apontou para o mais velho.

– Não sei se posso aceitar essa proposta, afinal de contas é bastante perigosa...

– Se não quiser concordar, pode voltar ao Céu sem mim – tornou interrompê-lo. O menor falava calmamente. – Apenas cinco minutos – concluiu.

O Arcanjo respirou fundo; começava a se irritar com aquela indefinição ridícula. Sabia, no entanto, que nunca estivera tão perto de levar Castiel consigo, por isso decidiu aceitar os termos colocados pelo jovem alado e saiu da cabana.

– Ok. Esperarei você lá fora – comentou, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

O silêncio reinava no pequenino local. Os dois anjos escutavam os lindos e estridentes cantos dos inúmeros pássaros que inundavam o céu sublime. Nenhum dos seres celestiais, contudo, pareciam encontrar um modo eficaz de iniciar a conversa. Mas como amante da natureza e de tudo que existia na Terra – por representar o início da extrema felicidade de ambos –, Samael foi até a única janela do lugar e, após notar que o chefe do exército se distanciara deles em um claro sinal de respeito, chamou o companheiro. O menor parou ao lado dele e aguardou que algo fosse dito.

– Eu gostaria de ser um deles – apontou para as aves que voavam no horizonte sem fim. – Porque assim você não teria de ir embora, e nós ficaríamos aqui pra sempre... Eu só queria que tudo se resolvesse e que pudéssemos continuar nesse planeta... Que desfrutássemos de cada canto, de cada pedaço de terra que há por aqui... Que ... – as lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos belos olhos azuis dele. – Que fôssemos livres... Mas tudo bem, não vou me lamentar...

– Escute, não abandonarei você aqui, eu apenas seguirei o caminho que me foi proposto, porque esse é o desejo de Deus.

– Eu sei, fico contente por você ter escolhido algo de bom pra fazer; era exatamente isso que eu objetivava quando o treinava.

– Você também pode agir dessa forma, basta vir comigo – Castiel pousou a mão no ombro dele.

– Não, já sou rebelde o suficiente... Matei anjos, então não mereço retornar para a casa dEle.

– Não precisa ser tão definitivo, eu posso falar com o Pai para readmitir você por lá...

De maneira abrupta, contudo carinhosa, o experiente anjo o calou com um profundo beijo; pretendia gastar os poucos minutos que lhes faltavam de um modo bem mais prazeroso: ao lado do moreno. Somente se afastaram, quando sentiram a presença de Miguel a observá-los com um olhar acusador.

– Devo ir agora. Fique calmo, certo? Nós nos veremos em breve – comentou o menor.

– Sim. Com certeza nos encontraremos – Samael fez uma curta pausa, sorriu e continuou: – Darei um jeito, ok? – o jovem assentiu e deixou a cabana. – Até logo, irmão – o mais velho acenou-lhe, em um gesto de amor irrestrito. Quando vislumbrou o Arcanjo, entretanto, Lúcifer sentiu o ódio lhe habitar o peito com maior contundência. E apenas ficou parado a fuzilá-lo com um agressivo olhar. As orbes azuis ganharam uma cor tão malévola e sombria, que ele teve de se conter para não decepar a cabeça de Miguel com um único golpe, devido à coragem que os sentimentos negativos lhe traziam. Não abandonou a posição de ataque, embora soubesse de que se o aniquilasse, tudo estaria perdido para si. Como percebeu tamanha obscuridade, o moreno o encarou de novo, o que o fez mudar a expressão do rosto.

O rebelde acompanhou, com indisfarçável tristeza e visível pesar, o comandante e o jovem se afastarem da Terra. Os seguiu com o olhar, até que desaparecessem por completo no horizonte. Depois, foi treinar sozinho; objetivava se vingar. E agora tinha um porquê. E era o que lhe bastava.


	6. Cap 6 Reencontro

Antes da Rebelião –– 6ª Parte

Reencontro

O límpido fim de um Ciclo divino, no local tido como Paraíso, se mostrava calmo, calado, rotineiro. O período iniciado há pouco viria a ser denominado pelos humanos como noite, eras mais tarde. Voltar para a casa, para o jovem anjo, após mais um dia exaustivo e longo de servidão – o que para a maioria dos seres celestiais significava o cumprimento de prósperos e belos Ciclos – se tornava uma tarefa tão árdua, mecânica e sem sentido, que ele já não se importava com o que poderia acontecer consigo.

Acordava tempos mais tarde – porque apesar de tamanho cansaço sentido e das violentas dores que o acometiam –, precisava dormir. Diferentemente do que pensava, entretanto, não conseguia se arrumar em uma posição agradável na confortável cama do templo que Deus lhe construíra.

Isso porque, terminadas as simulações de guerra, sempre ficava por último na fila para ser atendido. Como Rafael comandava o destacamento na ausência de Miguel, que tinha relevantes missões fora do plano do Todo-Poderoso, Castiel não recebia qualquer tipo de assistência, ao contrário. De maneira hostil era retirado a força da enfermaria pelos guardas, o que o entristecia. Tentava conter as lágrimas ao notar, nas diversas folgas entre os incontáveis e torturantes Ciclos de trabalho que vivia, sempre sozinho nessa delicada situação, que o clarear de uma nova etapa irrompia.

Não desejava retornar aos treinos, mas lá ia porque, caso não o fizesse, seria adjetivado de covarde por seus irmãos, os quais esperavam apenas uma falha para insultá-lo e expulsá-lo da falange angelical. Assim sendo, o fato de que sequer recebia o atendimento médico necessário o deixava cada vez mais fragilizado. Todavia tinha de se concentrar nas atribuições que lhe incumbiam e, mais tarde, tinha de cuidar dos próprios ferimentos, que às vezes eram profundos ao extremo.

Levantou-se após algumas poucas horas de um agitado sono. Pensou em um jeito eficaz para curar os inúmeros machucados, mas não lhe era possível raciocinar; a intensa dor o desgastava demais. Dirigiu-se à sala do local e fez uma pequena oração. O anjo pediu, quase implorou, que o comandante do exército angelical retornasse logo ao Paraíso, pois tudo voltaria ao normal.

Ainda que soubesse do relacionamento incestuoso do jovem com Samael, que fora interrompido com a partida de Castiel da Terra, o Arcanjo jamais o desrespeitou por isso.

Assim que findou a reza, focou as amargas reflexões no amante. Há tempos que não tinha notícias dele, o que o preocupava. Mas sabia, também, que nada poderia fazer; restava-lhe seguir com a existência vazia, sem amor e sem qualquer tipo de interação com a população alada: os colegas não o queriam por perto e os outros anjos sequer lhe dirigiam a palavra; envergonhavam-se de tê-lo como companheiro.

O moreno suspirou. Tornou a sentar na cadeira. Tocou os ferimentos do peito, do tórax e das cochas, que continuavam a latejar, tamanha era a dor. Sem ter o que fazer para cuidar de si de um modo adequado, baixou a cabeça e aguardou, resignado, que um novo Ciclo irrompesse, a fim de retomar as atividades com os outros soldados.

A espera, porém, não durou muito. Ouviu três batidas à porta, o que o fez despertar do visível torpor. Entreabriu os olhos, contudo não se moveu; ficou a sentir o coração bater mais rápido, pois cogitou a possibilidade de que fosse receber uma visita inesperada. E estava certo ao alimentar tal expectativa. Finalmente teve coragem suficiente para levantar e abrir a porta. Deparou-se com quem gostaria: Lúcifer. Surpreso, paralisou diante dele.

– Oi – cumprimentou, o sorriso terno. – Não vai me deixar entrar? Será um prazer conhecer sua morada – pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Castiel sorriu. E o contentamento se tornou maior quando escutou a palavra "prazer", proferida em um tom suave e musical. Mais que depressa permitiu que o outro entrasse no lugar e, de imediato, trancou a porta. Não pretendia ser atrapalhado por qualquer criatura celestial agora.

Virou-se para melhor cumprimentar o recém-chegado, para expressar a alegria que lhe inundava o coração... Mas não pôde fazê-lo como desejava; o maior o tomou em seus braços em um longo e apertado abraço. O jovem agüentou o tempo que pôde, queria sentir o calor do mais velho; porém gritou de dor logo em seguida.

– Não faça isso! Ah! ... Pelo amor de Deus... Lú-Lúcifer... Solte-me... E-está complicado... – sem entender a reação abrupta, o experiente anjo o largou e o observou. Notou a profunda palidez do companheiro, o que o levou a perguntar:

– Não está bem? O que houve? Machucaram você, não é, meu anjinho? – o menor, por sua vez, não conseguiu responder. Pôs as mãos na frente do rosto para esconder o choro compulsivo.

Como única atitude sensata a tomar, Samael decidiu carregá-lo até a cama. Ao deitá-lo, retirou a roupa dele, embora o moreno resistisse um pouco em aceitar ser protegido.

– Ei, você jamais fez isso... – comentou. – Sempre me deixou ajudá-lo quando esteve em apuros, não é? – o jovem assentiu. – Vamos, não torne tudo mais difícil – e ao escutá-lo proferir tais argumentos, teve de ceder.

Atônito frente aos maus-tratos, Lúcifer rasgou partes do claro manto que trajava por cima da capa negra que ocultara, a fim de servirem de bandagem ao parceiro, já que os machucados sequer foram fechados. Antes, contudo, pegou uma bacia que Castiel deixara na sala, abriu a janela do quarto e, em um rápido bater de asas, foi ao lago mais próximo. Nela trouxe um bom montante de água fresca, a fim de limpar os profundos ferimentos para somente depois fechá-los de forma adequada.

– Bem, me diga, quem se atreveu a fazer essa monstruosidade com você? – perguntou, após terminar os curativos.

– Ninguém em específico – balbuciou. Ateve-se a olhar o maior, que estava sem o manto. Mas em seu lugar vestia uma longa capa escura, a qual lhe cobria o corpo todo e que lhe caía muito bem. Era minucioso ao examiná-lo. Porque o moreno pretendia verificar se havia alguma mudança no corpo angélico de quem lhe proporcionou tamanho prazer e felicidade. Constatou, alegre, que as principais características de Lúcifer não diferiam em nada, ao contrário; apenas reforçavam o gênio sedutor que tinha. O tom azul-escuro dos penetrantes olhos, a expressão de firmeza, a postura severa, protetora e carinhosa... Tudo nele o encantava, apesar da distância que mantiveram por um infindável tempo. – Você está bonito demais – concluiu, quebrando o incômodo silêncio.

– Acha mesmo? – o menor assentiu. – E então, me conte... O que houve, quem teve a audácia de fazer isso com você?  
– Ninguém... – repetiu. Não queria envolvê-lo em questões que teria de solucionar sozinho.

– Onde está Miguel? – quis saber, após suspirar pesadamente e ficar de pé. – Vou conversar com ele agora mesmo!

– Não – murmurou, observando-o de cima a baixo. – Fique aqui, por favor. Eu explicarei tudo – fez uma curta pausa e se ajeitou na cama. – O Arcanjo recebeu uma missão de Deus; não se encontra no Céu. Quem comanda o grupo é Rafael.

– Hum – grunhiu, como se entendesse onde o outro iria chegar. – Prossiga.

– Bem, sou tido como um dos soldados mais dedicados do destacamento. Desde o início fui elogiado por Miguel, que confiou em mim para diversas tarefas, as quais cumpri do melhor modo possível. E acho que isso não soou bem para alguns...

– Sei. Alguns... Como o já citado Rafael? – perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta. Objetivava, contudo, obter o quanto pudesse de informações acerca do assunto, que considerava perturbador ao extremo.

– Exatamente. Quando o chefe se retirava para outras missões fora do Céu, como agora, fui submetido aos mais pesados treinos. E sequer recebia atendimento médico adequado. Foi o que houve no último Ciclo: fizemos uma simulação de guerra e eu me feri bastante.

– Entendo – recostou-se ao lado dele e disse: – Pois então tenho uma boa resolução para o problema que se apresenta.

– E qual é? – não resistiu em perguntar, tamanha era a curiosidade que o dominava.

– Permanecerei aqui para cuidar de você. Quando voltar dos treinos, terá com quem contar para fazer os curativos.

– Boa idéia! – exclamou, em um sorriso bem mais evidente do que o anterior. – Só que... Tem um empecilho aí... Na verdade é um problema...

– Como assim, do que está falando, Cas? Não compreendo... – o olhou com visível interesse.

– Você regressou para cá... Conversou com o Pai? Ou não Lhe disse coisa alguma até agora? – a questão não o iria fazer rejeitar a companhia sempre agradável de Samael, entretanto precisava ser exposta.

– Não comuniquei nada a Ele ainda – esclareceu. – Mas não se preocupe, ok? Irei chamá-Lo em breve e O colocarei a par de tudo que houve desde que você e eu iniciamos o relacionamento...

– Espere – o interrompeu, o olhar de visível espanto lhe inundava as orbes azuladas. – Tem certeza absoluta de que é uma boa falar sobre nós?

– E por que não devo? Ele é nosso Pai, Cas, duvido que tenha uma visão preconceituosa ou retrógrada sobre o que sentimos – explicou, animado.

– Posso dizer uma coisa? – o maior assentiu. – Você está tão diferente psicologicamente, houve algo para que mudasse tanto?

– Não, só fiquei na Terra a meditar e a refletir, e me dei conta de que matar os anjos não nos levará a nada – pausou a fala e a retomou logo em seguida: – Creio que temos de jogar com quem está ao nosso lado. E é aí que o Pai entrará na história.

– Tudo bem... Eu não quero ser pessimista, mas e se isso der errado, o que faremos?

– Continuaremos juntos sem que saibam, é claro! – exclamou, após dar um beijo no menor. – O que acha?

– É, só temo por nós, pelo futuro que deveríamos construir... Sempre juntos... Deve ser bobagem, mas não sei como ficarão as coisas se eu perder você – murmurou, um tanto desconfortável, pois considerava desnecessário tamanho drama.

– Ei, por acaso tem alguma idéia de por que não sabe como tudo ficará? – o jovem o olhou com uma expressão interrogativa. – Porque nunca irá me perder – o abraçou de maneira doce e balbuciou: – Ainda dói? – apontou para o peito e o tórax dele.

– Um pouco. Acho que até o próximo Ciclo de trabalho estarei bem disposto. Vamos ver qual tarefa receberei – os olhos azuis dele se fecharam de um modo instantâneo, como se não desejasse transmitir ao companheiro tamanha apreensão.

– Não precisa passar por essas coisas sozinho, agora tem a mim de novo... E não será tão fácil me tirarem de seu templo – se moveu de modo a fazer com que o moreno deitasse a cabeça em seu peito. – Descanse. Será bom.

– Está bem, obrigado.

Não demorou muito para que o ser celeste dormisse. Coube a Lúcifer, então, vigiar-lhe o sono e garantir-lhe tranqüilidade durante aquele período. Enquanto se detinha a observá-lo, o experiente anjo tentava compreender como outros seres, que deveriam ser puros, conseguiam atingir Castiel de um modo tão covarde e insensível.

– Posso ser um rebelde... Até ser tido como a laranja podre no meio dos ditos bons servos dEle... Mas sem dúvida eu não machucaria este doce anjo, isso seria demais para mim – Refletiu. Suspirou ao notar a expressão de paz no rosto angelical do parceiro. – Cas é magnificamente belo – concluiu, enquanto o acariciava. – E se a única alternativa viável para melhor defendê-lo for a minha rebelião declarada, assim será! – tornou a pensar. – O importante é não permitir que o maltratem!

Continuou a cuidar do jovem, porém se mantinha atento a cada som, a cada bater de asas que vinha dos campos celestes, os quais conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Prosseguiu com as reflexões; tornou a se lembrar do triste dia em que Miguel propôs levar o anjo para servir no exército do Senhor. E se sentiu traído, porque pediu ao irmão, em uma de suas idas secretas ao Paraíso, que zelasse por Castiel, e constatou, frustrado, que não era o que ocorria.

Ainda que entendesse que o Arcanjo sequer sabia dos graves fatos, o experiente anjo considerou desleal a atitude do comandante de deixar sozinho o inocente menino – recém-chegado em um destacamento por vezes cruel e violento –, já que havia riscos de algo parecido acontecer; e aí estava... O que tanto temera. Samael se sentia enganado, pois lhe confiou a incumbência de proteger o belo e doce Castiel. Seu Castiel.

E agora ele estava ali, deitado; frágil, ferido, abalado. A única idéia que se passava na mente um tanto ardilosa de Lúcifer – com a revolta a dominá-lo por completo –, era a de nunca perdoar Miguel pela irreparável falta cometida. Nada tinha sido pior do que abandonar o ser mais lindo da Criação a própria sorte. O resquício de respeito que nutria pelo general do exército ruiu no momento no qual vislumbrou o precário estado em que o menor se encontrava. Aquilo, portanto, traria desdobramentos obscuros ao reino de Deus.

Resolveu rezar, a fim de acalmar o ódio que lhe preenchia o peito; não seria bom que o jovem, ao despertar, visse a expressão de rancor que o dominava. E achou por bem agir de maneira mais inteligente, sem agressões; falaria com Miguel, colocaria tudo que sabia e tudo que descobriria; ou melhor, presenciaria. Bastava apenas ir, escondido, aos treinos comandados por Rafael. Assim teria irrefutáveis provas do abuso de poder que o substituto exercia.

Sorriu quando escutou Castiel balbuciar – embora estivesse em sono profundo –, um de seus nomes angélicos, – "Lúcifer" –, repetiu por duas vezes o menor. E isso serenou de uma forma estranha todas as sensações de amargura do outro. Ele as enterrou bem fundo, porque o companheiro não precisaria lidar com elas; devia somente ser feliz ao lado de Samael Estrela da Manhã, enquanto conseguissem levar em frente o amor tido pela maioria como proibido e equivocado.


	7. Cap 7 O Tese 7

Antes da Rebelião –– 7ª parte

O Teste

Regressar para casa, após exaustivos Ciclos de um intenso e obscuro treinamento, se tornava mais fácil ao saber que se depararia com ele a esperá-lo, com o costumeiro sorriso nos lábios ao ser cumprimentado. Tudo, de fato, ficava leve e claro ao adentrar o lugar o qual residia e, de cara, vislumbrar os olhos profundos, límpidos e cheios de desejo de Samael Estrela da Manhã.

Castiel ganhava força e ímpeto para partir, com agilidade e alegria ao trabalho, quando o claro nascer irrompia de novo. Sentia-se outro ao obter a certeza de que teria tão agradável companhia ao voltar para o templo construído. Já não se importava com o fato de que os colegas faziam pouco caso de si, da inexplicável capacidade que tinha de cumprir as mais variadas tarefas. Não dava a menor importância às piadas de mau gosto de diversos dos seus irmãos e lhe era indiferente ter de conviver com Rafael a lhe negar atendimento médico.

Tudo era suportável, pois o encontraria ao findar o Ciclo. E juntos teriam o tempo livre para desfrutarem um do outro, sem que lhes dissessem, em um julgamento desnecessário, que tal escolha estava errada ou não.

Entretanto, com o inesperado retorno de Miguel ao primeiro posto que lhe era de direito no numeroso exército, os planos do pequeno grupo que pretendia afastar, de uma vez por todas o rebelde Samael, fracassaram. Assim sendo, Castiel passou a ser tratado como antes. Não apenas pelo comandante – que o estimava e sempre o tratava bem –, mas também pelos outros soldados, que não ousavam agredi-lo na presença do severo Arcanjo.

Uma questão, porém, intrigava a todos que o invejavam por ser tão dedicado: – "De onde o anjo, recém-chegado no destacamento, tirava tamanha força e bravura?" – Essa era a pergunta que ressoava na mente dos vários companheiros de treino. Indagação a qual Zacharias pretendia responder o quanto antes, a fim de deflagrar o início de uma guerra sangrenta no reino de Deus. Para isso, resolveu seguir o jovem, ao terminarem mais um longo Ciclo de simulações de combate.

– Aquele cretino está aí com você, não é, espertinho? – perguntou ríspido, aproximando-se de maneira ameaçadora.

– Não compreendo... De quem está falando, irmão? – por mais que soubesse de quem se tratava, não lhe era difícil fingir que desconhecia o assunto, devido ao olhar puro e inocente que tinha.

– Não minta! – exclamou, após atingi-lo com violência em uma das asas. Castiel tentou voar, mas o ferimento não lhe permitiu que o fizesse; caiu de uma altura considerável. O forte estrondo pôde ser ouvido por muitos anjos que se aglomeravam em torno deles.

Todos sabiam por quais motivos Zacharias interrogava o jovem e queriam assistir a tudo, para ver o incestuoso ser celeste fracassar e, sobretudo, para que o temível rebelde viesse salvá-lo.

– Não vai me contar com quem tem andado? – questionou, um sorriso debochado se desenhou na face dele. – Como tem passado durante os Ciclos de folga, o que tem feito enquanto todos descansam em seus templos?

– Por que quer saber? – o encarou firme. – Vai me convidar para uma amigável confraternização a seu modo? – desdenhou, assim que se levantou e se afastou do outro, em um claro sinal de que desejava evitar o confronto.

– Engraçadinho, hein! Vejo que retomou as aulas com seu mestre caseiro... E desgraçado, não é? Ou deveria dizer... Seu irmão maior? – a voz do anjo soava forte e insinuante. – E então, qual é a sua escolha... Vai me relatar o que há, ou vai me dar trabalho? – tornou a aproximar-se de Castiel, que nada respondeu. Irado com o olhar assustado do menor, lhe apontou a adaga que segurava. – É. Vejo que vai me dar bastante trabalho, moleque! – exclamou, enquanto o acertava na asa já ferida.

– Pare com isso, por favor. Eu nunca falei coisa alguma de ruim para nenhum de vocês todos – balbuciou, visivelmente acuado. Os outros seres alados que presenciavam o desenrolar dos fatos se limitaram a cercá-lo, impedindo-o que escapasse. – Eu... Jamais machuquei ninguém, só quero servir a Deus, só desejo manter minha fé nEle e fazer a coisa certa...

– O que? Como se atreve a proferir o nome dEle nesse diálogo, ser fraco e insolente! ... Pretende fazer a coisa certa? – Zacharias riu. – Depende do que considera que seja algo correto, não é, Castiel? – tornou a atingi-lo no local machucado.

– Ei, pode parar com isso agora mesmo! – bradou Miguel, que surpreendentemente apareceu. Afastava os curiosos e, atônito, observava a cruel cena. – Explique-me, por que o fere desse jeito?

– Sugiro que pergunte a ele, chefe... Afinal de contas, garanto a você que a resposta será bem mais precisa do que a minha...

– Mas não falei com o rapaz ainda! – o Arcanjo se mostrava irritado com a situação um tanto constrangedora. Claro que tinha conhecimento do porquê da abrupta ação, porém não concordava com a atitude arriscada de torná-la pública, ou seja, de deixar que outros anjos – além da maioria dos soldados que compunham o exército angelical –, soubessem dos fatos e da relação incomum de Samael com o promissor soldado, Castiel.

Embora não se identificassem em quase nada, o general tentava de tudo para não provocar a incontrolável ira do irmão celeste, que já cometera alguns crimes por defender o amante – sobretudo, o recém-chegado não ousaria proceder dessa maneira que considerava estúpida: torturando o jovem. – E então, vamos permanecer aqui até que diga algo de relevante?

– Não, claro que não – Zacharias baixou a cabeça. Pensou em uma frase de impacto e tornou a encarar Miguel. – Eu somente vim buscar respostas – iniciou, o olhar atento ao moreno, que continuava deitado, se contorcendo em dores. – Quero descobrir por que ele anda tão forte, tão perfeito nos treinos.

– Talvez seja porque é a essência dele, não acha? – apesar de ter sido uma questão plausível, não deu a mínima margem para que justifique seus atos irresponsáveis. – Deve me dizer algo bem mais convincente, entende?

– Sim, eu sei disso... – o ar um tanto vacilante dele trazia maior irritação ao Arcanjo, que se mantinha na mesma posição: de pé, braços cruzados em frente ao peito, cabeça erguida, espada presa à cintura. Esperava, bem como os poucos que ainda se atreviam a observar os três seres alados, que fosse exposta alguma razão verdadeira para a barbárie que assistiu. Mas não foi preciso aguardar muito.

Lúcifer surgiu, com o ar altivo de sempre. Ao ver Castiel caído ao chão com a asa direita praticamente decepada, fulminou o general do exército com um olhar feroz e agressivo.

– Gostaria de um bom argumento para não trucidar por completo esse verme – apontou para Zacharias. – Porque por mais que desconfie de você, não creio que o tenha ferido, não é, Miguel? – foi até onde o companheiro estava. Agachou-se para vê-lo com nitidez e para melhor examinar o que restava da asa.

– V-você... N-não... Devia... Ter saído de lá... Eu... Ia voltar, bem como... Nos outros... C-ciclos...

– Shhhhhhh... Não fale nada agora, tudo vai ficar bem, confie em mim – tocou nos lábios dele com o dedo indicador e lhe beijou a testa. Em seguida, deu uma rápida olhada na grave lesão. – Agüente firme, está bem? – o mais novo assentiu.

O Arcanjo, que não sabia da audaciosa vinda do anjo rebelde ao Paraíso, o encarava com visível determinação. Disposto a expulsá-lo – Samael não tinha a pureza necessária para voltar a morar em um solo sagrado –, aproximou-se dele, enquanto escutava Zacharias dizer:

– Agora compreende por que interroguei o garoto, chefe? Eu tinha quase certeza de que esse... Essa coisa maldita retornara para cá – apontou para o inimigo, que vestia a capa negra que trajara na Terra, denunciando sua revolta.

– Eu sei, mas não precisávamos ter feito isso desse modo rude – rebateu. – Afinal de contas, Castiel é o melhor soldado da guarnição – ao ouvir a frase, Zacharias fez uma leve careta de desaprovação, porque afinal de contas, um ser ingênuo como aquele, com pouco tempo de serviço, não poderia ser adjetivado dessa forma.

– Devia cuidar melhor dele, então, não esperar que outros tomem as atitudes que cabem a você ou, o que é pior... E que quebra o resto de minha confiança no que me prometera... É ter de encontrar o meu garoto desse jeito! – cuspiu Samael, determinado a esclarecer a situação o quanto antes.

– Isso é uma tarefa sua... Nosso chefe não é incestuoso – comentou, desdenhoso, em baixo tom, Zacharias; mostrava-se disposto a provocar ao máximo o oponente.

– Eu pedi uma boa razão para que esse desgraçado não morra! – exclamou, desembainhando a espada. – Mas agora é tarde para bons argumentos, saudoso chefinho.

Miguel, porém, tinha maior agilidade e força. Segurou o experiente anjo com apenas uma mão. Como não agüentaria mantê-lo preso por muito tempo, pediu ao seu subordinado que fosse embora imediatamente, já que a tensão do momento era extrema. Então o fiel assistente do poderoso ser celeste não pôde, sequer, contra-argumentar, teve de adiar uma vez mais os planos de desencadear a guerra que projetara com Rafael; sim, Zacharias teve de ir, em um rápido bater de asas.

Ofegante por segurá-lo, o Arcanjo cambaleou, o que permitiu ao rebelde que se desvencilhasse, em um rude empurrão naquele que, apesar de tudo, respeitava e amava pelo sentimento fraternal que lhe habitava o coração.

– Um dia vai pagar por se cercar de tantos assessores ridículos, irmão. Eu quero bem a você, não duvide disso. Somente desejo viver minha existência a meu modo, será que me entende?

– De que maneira quer levar a vida... Incestuosamente? – perguntou, recompondo-se da exaustão.

– Sabe, cansei das observações maliciosas! – agrediu Miguel com um estrondoso raio, energia que emanava do poderio mental que treinara quando ficava sozinho por incontáveis Ciclos, após a partida do companheiro. Pego de surpresa pela violência do golpe, o comandante do exército angelical caiu logo depois. – Não busquei essa maldita guerra que se anuncia, apenas tê-lo comigo! – apontou para o moreno, que continuava desmaiado. – E tenho coisa melhor a fazer... Não ficarei um instante mais aqui a discutir com você, seu tonto! – dirigiu-se ao parceiro, passou os braços por ele e o levantou do chão. – Meu anjinho está ferido; e tudo por quê? Objetivavam descobrir se eu estava no Céu ou não? Então por que não vieram até mim, se vocês tem a porcaria do localizador de energia? Somente quiseram machucá-lo, fizeram-no sofrer... – respirou fundo, para controlar a ira que o dominava e prosseguiu, em um tom lânguido e sereno: – Ele é só um garoto, Miguel. Alguém que necessita de cuidados... É inocente, belo, doce, puro... Eu pedi a você que o protegesse, não é? – o Arcanjo assentiu, ao mesmo tempo em que tornava a ficar de pé, um tanto atônito com a firmeza que Samael tinha ao proferir tais frases. – Então por que não o fez... Por que não zelou por ele? – a questão soou como um profundo lamento.

– Como assim? Você sabe que eu... – parou de falar e se lembrou de que passara incontáveis Ciclos em várias missões fora do Paraíso. – Não, eles não podem tê-lo ferido...

– Mas foi exatamente o que fizeram, maninho – largou, de maneira carinhosa, Castiel ao chão. Depois, em um estralar de dedos, projetou a imagem que vislumbrou no treino do Ciclo anterior ao repentino retorno do líder celeste – dom que também aprimorou quando esteve na Terra.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Trezentos anjos, fortemente armados, lutavam contra Castiel em campo aberto, próximo a um ambiente de paz: um lago de águas cristalinas e um extenso gramado, totalmente verde e limpo, explicitavam que o local conhecido como A Morada dos Anjos era bem mais belo do que se pensava. Porém, a violência da batalha era tamanha, que o líquido translúcido começou a ganhar uma nova cor: o vermelho.

Porque mesmo no Céu, os anjos tinham sangue a correr-lhes nas veias. O que viria a diferenciá-los dos humanos era a densidade do conteúdo orgânico que os mantinha ligados à essência divina. O sangue dos seres celestes poderia se comparar à leveza da água pura, apesar da cor. Enquanto que o dos homens – civilização previamente projetada por Deus para habitar a Terra em um tempo demarcado por Ele –, era um pouco mais denso.

A contenda se mostrava difícil. Quando se livrava de um numeroso grupo de soldados, sem deixar de ter o cuidado de não feri-los gravemente, o jovem ser alado se via cercado por outro pequeno destacamento, o que o inquietava.

– O que acha do maldito espetáculo? – perguntou, com rancor na voz, Samael. – Fale!

– Eu... Não... Sei o que dizer... Irmão, cesse a visão, eu imploro! – ainda que não estivessem em um plano físico, o mal-estar de Miguel era evidente. Sentia um incômodo embrulho no estômago, por isso sentou no chão. Percebendo a expressão de desespero do outro, o rebelde atendeu ao pedido feito. Antes, porém, fez uma proposta a ele:

– Ok, mas vai me prometer uma coisa, não é? – uma faísca de vida brotou nos profundos olhos do anjo mais inteligente da Criação.

– Tudo que quiser, é só falar! – o Arcanjo sabia que aquilo ia contra as regras, que o Criador o convocaria para uma reunião mais tarde, porém, por gostar de Castiel, teve de aceitar.

– Preciso de dois Ciclos para cuidar dele. O ferimento na asa é grande demais para curá-lo com rapidez.

– Eu sei, concordo com você. Tem o tempo que quiser a disposição para ajudá-lo a se recuperar.

– Ótimo! Obrigado pela escolha sensata! – e tornou a estralar os dedos, cessando a horripilante visão.

Frio com os outros seres celestes, como de costume, passou os braços pelo jovem anjo e decolou, sem sequer se despedir do irmão mais velho. Mesmo que entendesse o porquê, Miguel não gostava do perigoso rumo que a situação tomava. Queria evitar, a qualquer custo, um confronto direto com o irmão. Não poderia, porém, ignorar as prováveis ordens que receberia de Deus. Logo, teria de expulsar o rebelde, caso fosse a saída adequada para o problema que se apresentava. Mas como o respeitava demais por tudo que viveram na infância, resolveu deixá-lo cuidar do jovem soldado, embora soubesse que, por estarem juntos, a probabilidade de que tornassem a se envolver era grande demais.

Cogitou a possibilidade de enviar um espião às proximidades do templo onde eles permaneceriam, entretanto rechaçou tal idéia. Não objetivava alertar Lúcifer, que certamente teria uma reação drástica se descobrisse que alguém os vigiaria.

– É. Acho que é melhor não perturbá-los por agora – concluiu, por fim, em uma postura diplomática, enquanto se dirigia ao local onde sentiu que Rafael estava.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Sentado na beira da confortável cama que havia no quarto, no templo do jovem, o experiente anjo terminava de examinar a asa do companheiro. Constatou, atônito, que o ferimento era mais grave do que imaginava. Resolveu, então, aproveitar que ele estava inconsciente para fazer um ritual a fim de curá-lo da lesão.

Dirigiu-se a uma outra peça e achou um recipiente, que de tão grande se assemelhava a um jarro. Em seguida, decolou, às pressas, a um local que conhecia bem e pegou a quantia necessária de óleo sagrado – o qual podia ser obtido facilmente nos salões de trabalho conduzidos pelos anjos-fêmea do Paraíso, já que a essência divina estava presente no líquido. Com ela em mãos, teria como acabar com o sofrimento dele, que não suportava ver. E, em um vôo ágil, regressou ao quarto onde o amante repousava.

Devagar para não alertá-lo, aproximou-se dele e tocou no machucado. Em resposta, o moreno entreabriu os olhos e gemeu, mesmo que o outro tivesse o máximo de cautela para encostar na asa ferida.

– Ei, procure ficar calmo... Vai dar tudo certo – disse, enquanto derramava em sua mão esquerda o conteúdo que trouxera.

– O que vai fazer com isso? – embora o abatimento fosse visível, o jovem queria entender por que ele buscou o líquido que, de maneira carinhosa, espalhava no local da profunda lesão.

– Você sabe que conheço cada recanto do Céu como a palma de minha mão, não é? – o anjo assentiu, em um movimento de cabeça. – E então... Aproveitei-me disso para conseguir o óleo que fechará o corte – explicava, ao mesmo tempo em que se detinha a encontrar o ritual correto. – Logo estará novinho em folha – concentrou-se e recitou algumas palavras em Agarthino, língua que o mais novo não sabia existir, porque somente os primeiros seres angelicais a dominavam. E depois tornou a falar: – Vai ficar bem agora. Mas nada de maiores esforços, certo?

– Sim. Obrigado por tudo que tem feito por mim...

– Shhhhhhhh... Não precisa me agradecer; protejo você porque é o meu anjinho... – parou a frase, analisando-o. Notou a tristeza nos olhos do parceiro. – O que foi, se sente desconfortável? – perguntou, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para serená-lo.

– A dor diminuiu quase que imediatamente, não é isso que me incomoda... – mirou o mais velho de uma forma intensa.

– – O que é, então? – inclinou-se sobre ele, interessado no que escutaria.

– Eu... Não quero que você se vá – o puxou e o estreitou em um forte abraço. – Sei do ódio que alimenta, da rebeldia que cultiva... Não é necessário que esconda essas sensações de mim. Não sou desatento aos que amo, ou seja, não deixo de prestar atenção em você. E, apesar de tamanha revolta que consome o seu coração, não sei como ficaria se nos separássemos. Eu só desejo que tudo volte ao normal, que tudo fique bem, porque ainda creio que eles são meus irmãos também... Não agüento ser ferido por eles assim, não retornei para cá só para ser usado como um pretexto para... – as lágrimas banhavam o rosto angelical do menor, que se calou, devido ao esgotamento.

Em resposta à aflição externada pelo jovem anjo, Samael passou a secar-lhe cuidadosamente a face com a manga do negro manto que vestia e, com a outra mão, fazia um suave carinho nos cabelos do companheiro.

– Eu não vou a lugar algum – sussurrou. – Fique calmo, por favor. Nós continuaremos unidos até o fim. Mesmo que eu seja um rebelde, não deixarei de amar você – encostou os lábios nos de Castiel, que arqueou o corpo ao sentir as línguas se tocarem. O beijo, porém, não durou muito. Afinal, o mais novo precisava de repouso.

Lúcifer se ateve, então, a examinar a asa, que apresentava melhoras significativas, o que o fez suspirar aliviado.

Ao constatar que a grave lesão diminuíra em extensão, foi até uma mesinha no quarto e pegou um copo d'água, que sempre deixava ali para, no final de cada Ciclo, receber o soldado, a fim de reanimá-lo. Em seguida, auxiliou o parceiro a se levantar e entregou o objeto a ele.

– Beba – o tom era sereno. – Fará bem a você. Trará forças ao seu organismo, como ocorre ao findar cada jornada.

– Obrigado – disse sorridente, após sorver por completo o líquido. Tentou deitar sozinho, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, foi ajudado pelo experiente anjo.

Esperou que ele se acomodasse – o que não foi fácil, devido à exaustão e a incômoda vertigem que, por breves instantes, o dominou. Ao vê-lo se aquietar em uma posição confortável, Samael se sentiu apto a se juntar ao amante.

Começou, então, a acariciar, de forma vagarosa, o corpo do menor. Beijava-o com visível luxúria, entretanto procurava não atiçá-lo, a fim de que não se cansasse demais. A maneira lenta ao tocá-lo, porém, o levava ao delírio. O moreno gemia na medida que o outro o excitava.

Em resposta às expressões de contentamento nas orbes azuladas do ser mais puro e belo da Criação, o maior se ateve a chupar os mamilos dele, em um jogo bastante sedutor. Assim, a relação se tornou cada vez mais intensa. Lúcifer desceu, em rápidos e provocantes beijos, pelo peito e pela barriga do menor, enquanto o auxiliava a retirar o uniforme do exército angelical, que ainda trajava.

Feito isso, retomou o ato com ardor. Passava, em um gesto convidativo a se entregar, as mãos na base das asas do jovem que arfava e gemia sem cessar. Só lhe restava, em resposta à irresistível investida do outro, tocar-lhe as costas como podia.

A troca de carinho prosseguia, até que, ao despi-lo por inteiro, Samael começou a beijar a ereção do menor para, depois, abocanhá-la de uma vez só. Dedicado a lhe proporcionar inigualáveis momentos de prazer, se ateve a lamber a base do órgão, para tornar a pô-lo na boca de novo.

Embora estivesse um pouco abatido com os fatos vividos anteriormente, Castiel os esqueceu por completo, tamanha era a sensação de bem-estar que o preenchia. Lúcifer, por sua vez, se mostrava concentrado em sugar e lamber o pênis do ser alado, que se contorcia e berrava. Mas não era de dor, e sim de prazer. Não demorou muito para que o quente gozo inundasse a boca do maior, que acelerou os movimentos ao saborear o gosto do parceiro. Logo, porém, cessou o sexo oral, o que provocou protestos por parte de Castiel.

– Você está cansado – disse simplesmente, após controlar a respiração e beijar os lábios dele. – Devemos ir com calma, ok? ... Você está bem, meu garoto? – o jovem assentiu. – Amo você, meu anjinho – ele se abraçou ao ser rebelado, como se sua existência celeste dependesse desse ato. E assim permaneceu até adormecer.

Tranqüilo por vê-lo bem, o acomodou melhor na confortável cama, o cobriu e sentou na cadeira ao lado para vigiar-lhe o sono, como sempre fazia quando o companheiro demonstrasse estar fragilizado. Mas a mente do poderoso Samael Estrela da Manhã viajava em pensamentos incertos; não sabia até que ponto sua revolta chegaria; a única idéia, contudo, que se tornara irrevogável desde que iniciara a prazerosa relação com Castiel, era a de que não o abandonaria. Nada tinha maior relevância do que ter o menino mais belo do Céu em seus braços. Amá-lo e zelar pela segurança dele era a sua vida, sua missão; nem que, para isso, tivesse de protegê-lo de si próprio.


End file.
